Rocket Brothers
by Datyi
Summary: El deseo de Helga hace años que se había cumplido. Entonces, ¿Por qué la rubia llora mirando al horizonte? Arnold se ha ido y con el promesas que permanecen rotas. "Pensaba que me amabas, como yo te he amado a ti. ¿Por que aun sigo sufriendo en tu ausencia? Seguiré adelante sin ti... como lo he echo toda mi vida."
1. Una decisión para avanzar en el camino

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Es el primer Fic largo que escribo, ya tengo varios capítulos, y espero terminarlo con su ayuda. Gracias por leer y aquí les dejo la historia.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1: Una decisión para avanzar en el camino.<strong>

Era un día soleado, el agua en el muelle local de Hillwood resplandecía como un bello diamante azul, gracias a la luz que el sol le daba al agua.

La actividad en altamar llegaba a notarse gracias a los barcos pesqueros que se acercaban y alejaban del puerto.

Y sentada ahí, lo más cerca del agua, se encontraba una joven mujer rubia de ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto, cubierto por un vestido veraniego que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. A sus 25 años, Helga G. Pataki era considerada una mujer hermosa.

Su mirada iba dirigida al mar, como queriendo encontrar el límite de él. Y al no hallar lo que buscaba, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de sus orbes cristalinas.

-¿Por qué?- susurraba- ¿Por qué no simplemente me llevaste contigo? ¿Por qué tenias que dejarme así… traicionarme así? Arnold… aun te amo.

Cerró sus ojos y recordaba la promesa hecha meses atrás, en esa noche en que las estrellas brillaban con una claridad en el cielo. Recordaba aun como iba vestida con un vestido negro que acentuaba su silueta estilizada por ese tiempo que había pasado.

Recordaba la cena que había preparado el hombre que más amaba en el techo de la pensión de huéspedes que la familia de él aun administraba. Recordaba su voz, su mirada… esa mirada de ojos verdes que demostraba una adoración a ella.

¿Cómo olvidarle, si para ella siempre ha sido el hombre perfecto, especialmente vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca que contrastaba con la corbata roja, pues afirmaba así cuanta pasión el sentía por ella?

-¡Oh, Arnold! La velada es perfecta…

-Me alegra que sea de tu agrado, mi hermosa rosa…

Y volvía imaginar cómo se acercaba a ella cuando se sonrojaba al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso que solo usaban en la intimidad, y volvía a vivir ese momento en que el tomó con delicadeza su mano y la besaba en los nudillos con un ademan que sabia ella adoraba, mientras le pedía de forma galante el que bailaran juntos al son de una música existente solo en sus mentes.

Recordando cómo le tomaba delicadamente de la cintura con su mano derecha mientras la mano izquierda rodeaba la mano de ella, como si quisiera protegerla de una amenaza externa. Y así dejaba recargar suavemente su cabeza en la de ella para absorber el perfume que se desprendía de sus cabellos y su cuerpo.

-¡Oh, mi amado!- exclamaba en un momento mientras rodeaba con sus manos el cuello de Arnold- Perdóname… no quiero llorar, no quiero echar a perder esta noche, pero sabes que me es imposible el no pensar que partes mañana y no estés a mi lado durante un tiempo.

-Comprendo tu sentimiento, mi hermosa rosa. Y aunque sean solo unos meses, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de marcharme a Inglaterra para terminar la investigación. Así que no llores, ¿De acuerdo? Entre más rápido vaya a terminar con la investigación, mas rápido estaré a tu lado.

-Solo si no olvidas lo mucho que te amo…

-No lo olvidaré, ¿Y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

- Por que tu eres el motivo de mi existencia, porque el cielo y las estrellas saben que como yo, nadie te ha amado… A pesar de las peleas y el tratar de negar mi amor por ti tantas veces…al final la pasión ha ganado y te lo demuestro de la mejor forma que pueda durante toda la vida, durante la eternidad.

Y así, lentamente, recordó un último beso, y una última noche de pasión en la habitación donde la bóveda celeste era testigo de la forma más pura que tienen dos amantes de demostrar el cuanto se aman uno al otro.

Pues, al llegar el amanecer, Arnold tomaba un vuelo a Inglaterra dejando a una Helga atrás sin saber que en esa noche, había dejado una semilla que crecería con el paso de los meses y con ese tiempo, la comunicación con el rubio dejaría de existir.

-No entiendo-Volvía a mirar el horizonte después de dejar derramar más lágrimas- si realmente tus palabras fueron falsas, ¿Por qué me ilusionaste a tal extremo? ¿Por qué no simplemente terminaste conmigo en ese instante?

Entonces…. No estaríamos sufriendo ahora. Pero, ¿sabes? ¡Ya no más!- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda y con la derecha acariciaba su abultado vientre- Nosotros no necesitaremos de ti. ¡Soy Helga G. Pataki y podre sobrevivir sin ti! Como lo he hecho desde que era niña… y ahora sé que no podre sentirme mal al mirar al pasado y ver claramente mi futuro, porque su concepción es lo único que te agradeceré en mi vida.

¿¡Escuchaste Shortman!?- Gritó Helga mientras se paraba de manera torpe por el abultado vientre- ¡No te necesitaremos! Y si llegas a volver, te demostraremos lo felices que seremos sin ti.. ¡Estúpido cabeza de balón!

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó lentamente a su hogar sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Besos, saludos y más agradecimientos. :3<strong>


	2. Aceptando una realidad

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Ronniebrnz, agradezco el que colocaras esta historia en alerta y tomarte el tiempo de leerla. Agradezco también a aquellos lectores que se asomaron para leer el primer capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 2: Aceptando una realidad.<strong>

Helga se encontraba caminando a paso firme a su casa cuando escuchó a lo lejos que alguien gritaba su nombre. Al voltear y mirar, se encontró con una mujer madura de pelo corto y castaño, cuerpo esbelto cubierto con una falda roja y una camisa blanca. A pesar de los años, Helga veía una mujer hermosa cada vez que la contemplaba.

- Señora Shortman…

- Vaya-Dijo la castaña al llegar al lado de la rubia- Sabia que eres tú, Helga. Hace mucho que no sé de ti. Por un momento no creía que fueses tu… pues, bueno- Dudó en continuar pues se había quedado viendo la panza de la rubia- Estas embarazada.

- Imagino señora Shortman

- Stella, si no te molesta. Pero ya sabes que prefiero que me digas así, pues hemos tenido esta conversación tiempo atrás.

- Lo sé, pero por razones que sabe, no creo que sea lo adecuado…

- ¡Claro que es lo adecuado!- Le interrumpió Stella-Debes seguir haciéndolo porque siempre tendrás en mi una amiga, una madre y una niñera para tu niño, solo si me lo permites.- Concluyó Stella tomándole una mano con suavidad y Helga solo le sonrió.

- Dirás mis hijos.

- ¡Vaya!- Se permitió asombrarse por un instante- ¿Gemelos?

- Eso Parece, pero existe una posibilidad de que sean mellizos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Al escuchar la pregunta, Helga se tensó un poco, pero ella misma sabía que no podría mentirle a Stella. No después de tomarla en cuenta como una segunda madre, muy amorosa para su corazón dañado. Así que con miedo le contestó, pues no sabría que pensaría o como actuaria la castaña.

- Seis meses.

- ¿Seis… meses?- Stella mantuvo su boca abierta por unos segundos, para después de cerrarla de manera precipitada y miraba con más detalle su vientre, y al mirar el cambio de su mirada de la sorpresa a la melancolía supo Helga enseguida que había encontrado sola la respuesta de la pregunta del padre de sus hijos- Es el tiempo que Arnold tiene que se fue, pero…- ¡Oh, Helga!- Soltó un grito que hizo saltar por un momento a la rubia de su lugar, para después recibir un abrazo efusivo que le daba Stella- ¡Gracias, no sabes la alegría que me traes hoy!... ¡Espera a que le cuente a Miles y los abuelos!

Abuela, ¿Puedes creerlo?- Le dijo mientras se separaba de Helga y al verla de nuevo a los ojos, recordó que hacía poco Arnold le comentó en una llamada telefónica que en Inglaterra había conocido a una esplendida chica- ¿El no lo sabe, verdad?

- No, no lo sabe… y espero que nunca se enteré de ello…

- Pero, Helga…

- No, Stella- Helga le respondía lo más tranquilamente que podía mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, y así reprimir un poco los sentimientos de rabia, tristeza y desolación al recordar que simplemente Arnold dejó de comunicarse con ella y cuando tomó valor y marcarle a él, lo primero que le decía el rubio, después de las palabras de saludos corteses, fue que con una alegría le platicara que había encontrado el amor con una inglesa de nombré Amélie.

Lo peor, fue el haber perdido el valor de reclamarle su ausencia y mucho menos el comunicarle que ella estaba embarazada. Porque simplemente, al escuchar su voz y su alegría, pareciere que de la noche a la mañana el hubiera olvidado todo el amor que decía profesarle. Y Helga, al conocerle, sabía que empezaba a vivir de la forma que siempre había anhelado y querido.- Lo siento Stella, no puedo hacerlo. El no estará atado a mi sin que me ame… y con todo lo sucedido, se puede decir que nunca me amó como me decía que lo hacía… Como me hizo creer que lo hacía.

-Entiendo… y al mismo tiempo no. Se veía en su mirada, en la forma que hablaba de ti. Yo que soy su madre, simplemente no comprendo cómo fue que dejó de amarte.

- La verdad, por muy dolorosa que sea… por mucho que me cueste creerla, es sencilla: Nunca me amó- Le dijo a Stella mientras derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos y esta, al verla así, solo la abrazó. Helga al sentir el calor de la castaña, simplemente no pudo más y se derrumbó como una niña, que es consolada por su madre.- ¡Nunca me amó! ¡Nunca pudo amarme! Y no sé que más hacer… Tengo que dejarlo ir, pero es doloroso, es cruel… No puedo arruinarle su vida y menos, si él es feliz con la persona que encontró en otro lugar…

- Helga-Stella al ver a la rubia derrumbarse, no pudo reprimir las lagrimas y con suavidad frotaba su espalda. Y esperó con calma a que esta se calmara. Cuando, por fin Helga dejó de lamentarse, se separó apenada del abrazo que le ofrecía Stella.

- Perdona, son las hormonas…

- No te preocupes-Le dijo para evitar que siguiera con la vergüenza en el rostro- Yo sé lo que es eso…

Helga solo le sonrió agradecida, porque sabía que Stella no era una mujer que estuviera dando chismes a la demás gente.

-Helga, solo espero me permitas el ser la abuela de tus hijos. No me quites ese gusto. Permítenos a todos, el ser parte de la vida de ellos- Le dijo mientras señalaba el vientre que resaltaba con el vestido floreado que traía la rubia- Déjanos cumplir con el papel que nos corresponde. ¿Pero comprendes que con ello, Arnold se enteré más rápido y que de igual forma tiene derecho de saberlo?

-Lo sé…- dijo mirando las sandalias rosas que portaba ese día- Y se que se enteren si ustedes le informan de ello. Pero quisiera que lo supiera realmente solo cuando regrese a Hillwood.

-De acuerdo, es una promesa.

-Gracias, Stella. Sé que serás unos abuelos espléndidos, más que Miriam y Bob.

-No aspiro a ser la favorita, pero sí que me quieran mucho.

-Créeme, ustedes serán los abuelos favoritos…- Mencionó Helga mientras reía, pues los abuelos de Arnold siempre fueron especiales con su forma de ser y Stella y Miles, iban por el mismo rumbo.

Al ver, la sonrisa en el rostro de Helga, Stela la abrazó nuevamente.

-Gracias… Y antes de irme, prométeme que irás a comer mañana con nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?

Helga, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, pero lo más seguro es que me sienta algo mal estando ahí.

-Imaginó, pero no debes olvidar que ahora y con más razón, esa casa es tuya. Ve, querida… no querrás perderte la expresión de todos cuando te vean y sepan lo de tu embarazo.

Helga volvió a sentir y ambas se despidieron con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Me alegra que hayan llegado hasta aquí, espero y sean amables de tomarse un tiempo para comentar si les gusta o no la historia. Un Review es bien recibido, aun si es para dar tomatazos a esta pobre autora. <strong>

**Nos veremos pronto. :3**


	3. Informando al abogado

**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a ****diana carolina****, ****selma-itako**** y ****Azrasel****, que se aventuraron para dejarme un Review en la historia.**

**Pero también va con mucho cariño a Alexamili, Naoryyamanaka1, CieloCristaldo1 y Karagabrielle, que publicaron esta historia en Alertas y favoritos. Y a toda la gente bonita de muchos lugares, que les gusta la historia y le dan la oportunidad para ver la locura de mi imaginación.**

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 3: Informando al abogado<strong>

Tiempo después de cumplir 23 años, Helga se había mudado de la casa de sus padres. Y junto a su amiga Phebe, habían rentado un departamento cerca de la casa de la última. Actualmente y después de dos años de duros ahorros por sus trabajos y poca fortuna formada con sus tres obras publicadas, habían podido comprar una casa ubicada a dos cuadras cerca del campo Gerald.

Al igual que Helga, Phebe se volvió una chica que llamaba la atención de los hombres, pues se dejo crecer el cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda recta, su cuerpo se formó con curvas que le agraciaban al usar la falda recta negra y camisas de distintos colores, sin salir de la seriedad que requería en su trabajo. A pesar de no tener un pecho prominente como el de su mejor amiga y ser de ascendencia asiática, atraía la atención de algunos de sus clientes, pues con el paso de los años venideros, aprendió a comportarse mas educadamente que antes, a tal extremo que cuando la veían en los tribunales y sacaba su lado fiero, nadie creería que fuese realmente Phebe Heyerdahl: La chica cerebrito del instituto o Facultad de Derecho de Harvard.

Mientras Phebe trabajaba como abogada, Helga se empezaba a destacar en los medios de información, primero como redactora de notas informáticas en una radiodifusora, que actualmente le habían ofrecido el dirigir uno de los programas. Este, por muy sorprendente que fuese, es el más escuchado en la ciudad y sus alrededores. En la radiodifusora, les gustaba el tener a Helga dentro de su equipo, pues al ser la autora de un poemario y dos libros con rotundo éxito, sabían que es su mejor y mas valorado trabajador.

Los libros de Helga actualmente están en proceso de traducción y exportación para países extranjeros. Por tal motivo, no es de extrañar que la casa en la cual viven ambas amigas cuente con cuatro recamaras, dos baños y medio, cocina, sala y comedor, aparte del sótano.

La casa se encontraba amueblada con estilos orientales y occidentales, logrando sorprendentemente un equilibrio exquisito en la decoración del departamento.

Esa tarde, al llegar a la casa, Phebe encontró a Helga dormida en el sillón más grande y mullido que tenían.

-¿Otra vez?- Suspiró la asiática- Solo quisiera que fueses feliz- Pensó mientras se acercaba a la rubia y de manera cuidados la fue levantando.

Helga al abrir sus ojos y enfocar bien a su amiga, se estiró como un gato después de su sienta.

-Me alegra que llegaras, chica…- Le saludó Helga a Phebe- ¿Qué tal todo en los tribunales? ¿Ganaste el caso de hoy?

- Así es Helga- Sonrió Phebe, pues notó en el rostro de Helga una determinación que hacía meses no veía- Me alegra verte de muy buen humor esta tarde.

-Ya… -Respondió haciendo una pausa, pues un bostezo se le escapó- Solo te diré que ya me cansé de ser un martirio. He decidió seguir con mi vida. La gran Helga G. Pataki, no se rinde, solo modifica sus planes para ser aun más feliz.

-Lo sé, Helga…- Phebe se sentó a su lado y la abrazó- Me alegra el saber que por fin has abierto los ojos.

Helga solo asintió y dejó que el abrazo durara un poco más, para después separarse rápidamente.

-Solo no te me emociones mucho. No quisiera que mis hijos nacieran con poco cerebro por haber sido aplastados- Le dijo a su amiga mientras acariciaba sus vientre.

Al notar la reacción de Helga, Phebe reprimía las lágrimas de alegría que tenia, pues empezaba a ver de nuevas cuentas la Helga de siempre y al notar eso, la rubia no pudo evitar romper el silencio que se había formado.

-¡Criminal, Phebe! Que no pienso demandarte por negligencia, por la forma que tienes al tratar a una embarazada.

Phebe solo rio de manera abierta, mientras se paraba del sofá y se dirija a la cocina, desde donde le gritó a la rubia.

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar hoy?

-Pasta.

-¿Pasta?

- Si, chica… pasta, pero con mucha carne. No me quieras salir con tus lechuguitas y tomatitos enteros, porque te vomito en el plato una vez me lo sirvas.

-Pero Helga…-Replicó Phebe- Sabes que debes comer de forma saludable, por tres. No puedes comer cosas pesadas, grasosa y malas por el estado en el que estas.

-Phebe, si por mi fuera, me la pasaría comiendo, chocolates, papas, hamburguesas, pizzas, tacos y tamales. Pero vez que a la obsteatra casi le da un paro cardiaco al enterarse.

-¡Hasta a mi me daría uno, Helga! Sabes que eso no es saludable para nadie. Y menos para una mujer embarazada de gemelos.

Helga solo chasqueo con la lengua mientras se acercaba a la cocina y se sentaba cerca de la barra para escuchar de más cerca el sermón que su amiga empezaba a darle.

-Comprendo…- Le dijo mientras agitaba su mano con un ademan que demostraba que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto- Pero el batallón Pataki y yo necesitaremos las energías suficientes para enfrentarnos a los habitantes de la pensión de los Shortman.

Al escuchar lo dicho por la rubia, Phebe dejó caer de sus manos, y por suerte en la barra, la carne molida que en ese momentos se encontraba marinando en especias para la darle un toque único a la salsa bolognesa. Helga al verla en shock, no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tranquila, que sé a lo que me enfrento.

-Pero Helga, ¿No es arriesgarte a que vuelvas a sufrir por… mantecado?

-No es arriesgarme. Tarde o temprano notaran la presencia de mis hijos y Stella fue muy clara al informarme que no piensa quedarse con los brazos cruzados y mantenerse al margen de la situación. Y pues acepté a comer con ella mañana para que los abuelos y su marido se enteren de los gemelos

-¿Enserio?

-Así es. Ella quiere ser parte de la vida de ellos.

-Bueno…- Dijo de repente Phebe de forma analítica- Es de esperarse, tomando en cuenta que se perdió la mayor parte de la infancia de su hijo- Le miró a los ojos, para ver que sus palabras no afectaran a su amiga, al notar que no lo había hecho, continuo preparando la cena- Solo quisiera que no sufrieras…

-Lo sé Phebe. Pero tampoco puedo negarme a la suplica de Stella. Ella quiere ser abuela de mis hijos y sé que será una de las mejores. Además- Le dijo olisqueando despacio el aire que empezaba a rodear el departamento- Su ayuda me vendrá bien de vez en cuando.

- ¿Y ya pensaste que hacer con… el padre de los niños?

-Bueno, por eso voy mañana. Sabré que tanto apoyo realmente podré tener y así saber cómo ocultar el mayor tiempo posible esta verdad de la vida de Arnold.

-Comprendo. Pero me imagino que sabes que no me sigue gustando que Arnold no sepa de sus hijos.

-Lo sé. Pero no depende de ti, sino de mí.

El es feliz con alguien más… ya me cansé de ser la que recibe migajas, ¿Lo comprendes? Mis hijos no crecerán esperando un amor que no recibirán de él. Así que espero y comprendas mis motivos, o al menos los respetes y sigas conmigo. Como yo estaré contigo. Aunque termines casándote con Gerald.

-¡Hay, Helga!- Rio Phebe- Tu sabes que aun que me case, no habría problema de que vivamos los tres o 5 juntos. La casa es lo suficientemente grande.

-Es verdad, pero si en algún momento desean hacer una vida aparte, no quiero ser tu ancla y la que pueda ocasionarte algún problema, ¿Comprendes?

-Comprendo. Pero bueno, comamos porque ya es tarde ¿De acuerdo?

-Tú me entiendes, chica.

-Como digas Helga.

Esa noche, Helga cenó como si fuese su última comida en su vida. Pues no sabía que podría encontrarse una vez que entrara a esa pensión que le traía a ella muchos recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos ustedes por aventurarse a leer esta historia.<strong>

**Un review es bien recibido, aunque lleve en el un vociferador xDD**


	4. No luchando sola

**Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a naoryyamanaka1, Perdona la tardanza y lo mismo va para todos los demás lectores.**

**Espero y se aventuren con un review. Gracias a todos y les dejo con la actualización.**

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: No luchando sola<strong>

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Helga se encontraba parada frente al pórtico de Sunset arms. Llevaba cerca de unos diez minutos de haber llegado y no se atrevía a entrar, pues temblaba al recordar lo vivido ahí-

Ese día ella iba vestida con un vestido azul hielo de tirantes gruesos que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias con pedrería. En su cuello llevaba una cadena de plata con un dije de forma de corazón donde guardaba aun de forma recelosa la foto de Arnold. El material de su collar tuvo que modificarlo para así poder despreocupar a Phebe de su aun enamoramiento hacia el rubio.

Por más que le hiciera creer a la gente que ella seguiría adelante, sin él, y estuviera segura de cumplir su promesa, sabía que no podría desprenderse del amor que le aguardaba a él, de una noche a otra.

Además, tenía muy en claro que un día sus hijos le preguntarían por aquel que es su padre y la foto seria la muestra viviente de que en el mundo había una persona que ella en un momento amó con locura y gracias a él, ellos existían.

Pero, esa casa no era para ella un simple edificio en el cual pudiera entrar y salir a su gusto como anteriormente lo hubiera hecho. No… Ahora, podría decirse que se había vuelto un santuario y al mismo tiempo, una zona prohibida.

Un lugar con recuerdos de Arnold, La esencia seguía ahí, junto a los muebles, los habitantes y hasta los aromas que existen en ese lugar. Todo se había vuelto un recordatorio de lo vivido anteriormente. Por tal motivo, le era difícil el simplemente el volver estar ahí.

-Respira, Helga…-Se dijo a si misma por cuarta vez- Se lo prometiste a Stella y tu nunca faltas a una promesa.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a inhalar y exhalar de manera continua y pausadamente para así evitar derramar lagrimas y hubiera seguido un poco más, si no fuese por una voz tan familiar para ella, que le habló.

-¡Pero si es Eleanor! ¡Vaya, querida! ¡Había creído que te habías olvidado de tu compañera en el campo de batalla!

-¡Pookie!- Gritó el abuelo de Arnold - ¡Vieja loca! Te dije que esperaras adentro… hasta que ella decidiera tocar el timbre, ¿No ves que puedes matarla de un susto?

-¿Heee?, ¿Ustedes sabían que…? ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Preguntó asombrada la rubia, volteando a ver a Gertie, que sonreí abiertamente mientras se acomodaba la boina militar que portaba ese día, junto a un traje de general de guerra y botas negras con casquillos a la vista. Pero Phil fue el que respondió la duda de Helga, con su usual tono amable.

-Desde que llegaste, pequeña dama. De hecho, cuando llegaste, pensaba abrirte enseguida, pero noté el que necesitabas tiempo antes de entrar, pero la loca de Pookie al verte no pudo resistir el ir a tu encuentro.

-Y yo ya te dije el porqué, viejo amargado… ¡Debemos proteger a toda costa el tesoro que los ojos verdes nos mandan!- mientras decía esto, le señalaba el vientre de la rubia- Kimba se ha marchado dejándonos el mejor tesoro de todos, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo ¨Phil y Helga

-¿De qué hablas, mujer?

-¿Pues de que más? Eleanor espera hijos de nuestro Kimba… ¿No es acaso obvio?

Helga solo miró a Gertie con agradecimiento, pues a pesar de haber estado lejos de su vieja amiga, comprendió que ella ha estado al tanto de su situación y la apoyaba a pesar de lo sucedido, Phil al ver la expresión de Helga, y la afirmación en los ojos de su mujer, solo pudo sonreír y abrazar a la rubia de manera paternal

-¿Y porque no nos habías dicho nada, pequeña dama?, ¿Acaso no sabes la felicidad que trae consigo tu bebe? Y…-El abuelo no pudo continuar porque había recibido un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su mujer.

-¡Viejo estúpido! ¿Qué parte de hijos, no has entendido? ¡No es solo un bebe, son dos!- El viejo Phil volteo a ver a la rubia que solo le sonrió de manera abierta y con un movimiento de cabeza le afirmó lo dicho Gertie.

Phil saltó de alegría mientras tomaba a su mujer y daba vueltas con ella

-¡Dos, Pookie! Seremos bisabuelos de gemelos. ¡Les veremos crecer y podré contarles mis viejas anécdotas! Y, Y…- De repente dejó caer a su mujer al notar un detalle importante en todo ese asunto- El chaparro no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Helga bajó la mirada y encerraba en sus puños, parte de su vestido.

-No- Le contestó en un susurro audible para el viejo- Y espero y no lo sepa. No quiero que se sienta atado a mí…

Phil la miró y comprendió con sus años de sabiduría que ella y su nieto ya no llevaban una buena relación. Y notando también, el cuanto amor sentía la chica por él.

-Siempre terminas sacrificando tu felicidad por él, ¿no es así?- Se acercó y le tomó de las manos, con un gesto por demás que paternal- Pero ya no más, ¿comprendes? Tal vez el ya no vea por ustedes, pero nosotros somos un apoyo seguro. Guardaremos el secreto lo más que podamos, aunque no me guste mucho eso.

-Lo entiendo, viejo. Pero…-Helga le miró directamente a los ojos- Él está haciendo su vida y yo ya tengo un nuevo motivo para sonreír. Y ustedes son parte de ese motivo.

- Entiendo pequeña… Pero bueno, es hora de que entremos, ¿no es así Pookie?

-¡Claro!- Contestó una Pookie desde el suelo que se encontraba reclutando hormigas- ¡Batallón, descansen!- y Por muy extraño que pareciera, las hormigas habían roto la formación en la que se encontraban y que Gertie había conseguido con éxito el que realizaran.

Helga y Phil solo la miraron de manera extraña para después adentrarse a la pensión.

Gertie fue la primera en llegar, anunciando la llegada de la rubia, que era escoltada por el abuelo.

Stella, al escuchar los gritos de la madre de su marido, salió de la cocina con el mandil puesto y se dirigió a Helga para abrazarla

-Ya estaba temiendo que decidieras el no aparecerte… Me alegra haberme equivocado, pasa. Buscaré a Miles.

Stella se marchó a buscar a su marido que se encontraba en el sótano mientras Helga era dirigida por los abuelos a la sala. Y mientras veía como los abuelos peleaban por un almohadón mullido para ella, Helga se acaricio suavemente su panza y les hablaba a sus hijos.

-Es bueno ver que serán muy queridos. No solo por mí, sino por la familia de su padre. Ojalá y puedan llamarle así algún día y reciban palabras de cariño y no desprecio…- de repente, sintió patadas en su panza de parte de sus hijos, como dándole a entender que escuchaban atentamente, y aun estando dentro de ella, ambos no deseaban el que estuviera triste. Helga, al sentirles, solo sonrió- Solo no golpeen fuerte. Dejo de deprimirme y ustedes se portan mejor ¿de acuerdo?- y con unas patadas más suaves, pareciere que ellos habían aceptado el trato, logrando que la rubia sonriera.

Minutos después, llegó Miles, que al verla se acercó con una sonrisa de lado a lado en su cara.

-¡Helga! ¡Me alegra que vinieras! Stella me ha platicado lo sucedido-Le dijo mientras se acercaba mas a ella para inclinarse y abrazarla sin recargar su peso en la rubia y al hacerlo, Miles sintió las patadas de los gemelos-¡Han pateado!- Gritó y al instante Stella y los abuelos lo empujaron para poder ellos sentir las patadas en la panza de la rubia.

Helga por un instante se espantó por la reacción de todos, pero después se echo a reír pues desde su lugar, vio con claridad el sentón que se dio Miles por culpa de los tres culpables que andaban maravillados sobando su abultado vientre. Y por ese instante, ella comprendió que todo estaría bien, pasara lo que pasara, pues había descubierto que no cuidaría sola a sus hijos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos ustedes por aventurarse a leer esta historia.<strong>

**Un review es bien recibido. Y disculpen la tardanza, es k por el trabajo solo puedo hacerlo bien los domingos. Besos y espero leerles y notarles en las graficas y notificaciones.**


	5. Un instante para recordar

**Quiero agradecer a ****selma-itako, diana carolina, Romiih, SakuraNyan, Fenixker, Whitemiko5, alexia y naoryyamanaka1, por los maravillosos review que me dejaron en bandeja de entrada. **

**De igual forma a toda la gente maravillosa que se ha atrevido a leer mi historia.**

**Este capitulo es algo mas largo que los otros, espero y lo disfruten.**

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Un instante para recordar.<strong>

-¡Buenos días, Hilwood! Aun que de bueno no tiene mucho, pues el día de hoy amaneció con una lluvia que nos recuerda a las de hace años, esas que conocemos como "La gran inundación"- Habían pasado dos meses desde que Helga había vuelto a entrar a la casa de los Shortman, donde los padres y abuelos de Arnold, junto a los inquilinos de la pensión, habían apoyado la decisión de no informarle nada al rubio acerca de la paternidad que compartía con los hijos nonatos de Helga. Esa mañana Helga pudo llegar a la estación sin problemas, gracias a Gerald, que la había dejado muy temprano en la mañana antes de que empezara a caer un aguacero en pleno centro de la ciudad- Lo admito-Continuo narrando la rubia- el día de hoy compadezco a los padres que tienen que dejar a sus hijos a la escuela con esta lluvia…

-La verdad, es que yo lo lamentaré por ti en algunos años…- le interrumpió una voz varonil de manera sarcástica, el dueño de la voz era un hombre de 37 años, con el pelo castaño, ojos avellana, alto y de porte elegante. Su nombre era Joan S. Ballack.

-Muy gracioso Joan y gracias por arruinar el suspenso al público al saber a quién entrevistaríamos esta semana.

-Es un placer, querida mía-Helga no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al oír las palabras del marido de su hermana Olga. Joan era un pianista de renombre. Olga y él se conocieron en la escuela de arte, cuando ella estudiaba actuación, mientras que el hacia un servicio comunitario en dicha institución. Hacia unos años y gracias a Joan, Olga y Helga eran más cercanas que años antaños. Bob aun se resentía un poco con Helga con respecto a nunca informarle a su ex pareja acerca de los hijos que esperaba, mientras que Miriam había logrado mantenerse sobria después de enterarse del embarazo de su hija la menor.

Pero Helga sabia que aun no era el momento de poder aceptar las atenciones de ellos. Pues habiendo soportado durante años las indiferencias de sus propia familia, simplemente no podía aceptar, sin sospechar nada, el cambio de amor y preocupación que tenias hacia ella.

-Bueno, gente de Hilwood. Nuestra victima invitada de esta semana es el mundialmente famoso y uno de nuestros orgullos locales, si se me permite dar opinión, con respecto de música se trata, el pianista Joan S. Ballack- Terminada la presentación, dentro de la cabina se escuchó la entrada que usualmente utilizan de gente de la realeza. Joan al escucharlo, no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Vaya forma de recibirme!

-Si, ya sabes que nosotros les damos a ustedes la bienvenida que se merecen…

-Claro…- Dijo Joan a Helga mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Pero bueno, es hora de que empecemos con las preguntas que el publico desea que les respondas de muy buena manera, pero en lo que esperamos las llamadas, te agradeceríamos que nos cuentes un poco acerca de tu carrera musical.

-Antes que todo, agradezco el que me escogieran para esta agradable entrevista- Le dijo de manera picara a la rubia.

Como muchos saben, llevo unos… ¿Qué serán? 25 años tocando el piano y 6 de manera profesional…

-¿25 años? ¿Acaso no tuviste infancia?

Al escuchar a su cuñada, Joan no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Claro que tuve una infancia! Una muy parecida a cierta escritora que conozco, digamos que de niño era "solo un poco" temido por mis compañeros de curso. Pues mi tamaño, mirada y complexión les ocasionaba mucho miedo a los chicos de las escuelas a las que asistía. Pero desde que tuve seis años, mi madre decidió meterme a clases musicales, gracias a que mis abuelos la convencieron diciéndole que no existía mejor terapia que la música. Y como en la casa de mis abuelos había un piano de pared, desde ese entonces dedicaba varias horas de mis días a practicar en ese instrumento único y mágico que es el piano.

No te negaré que apenas hace unos ocho años comprendí realmente el romanticismo en el piano. Comprendía lo que era la rabia, enojo desespero y frustraciones, miedo y felicidad. Pero ¿El amor? Para mí era inexplicable, porque al no saber amar, no sabrás plasmar el sentimiento en la música o en alguna arte que se necesite demostrar tal sentimiento, llámese danza, poesía, música… para saber transmitir el sentimiento primero debes conocerlo…

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo. Regularmente, para poder transmitir al público un sentimiento, primero debes saber describírtelo a ti mismo…- Helga no dijo mas, pues le habían indicado a través de los vidrios de la cabina que ya había alguien en la línea- Pero, dejémonos de descriptivos, pues ya tenemos la primera llamada del día. Buenos días, te encuentras al aire, ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto?

-Hola, mi nombre es Elienai…

Hola Elienai, te toco ser la primera desesperada del día, que te aseguro llamas a escondidas del trabajo. Pero dejemos que el sentimental Joan conteste a tu pregunta, así que, si eres tan amable de escupirla antes de que entre otra llamada, te lo agradeceremos.

-Gracias… -Dijo de forma, no tan convencida Elienai- Te debiste de haber enamorado, eso es lógico, pero ¿En qué momento lograste transmitir ese sentimiento?

Al escuchar la pregunta Helga no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, pues conocía ese día.

-Gracias por preguntarle ese hermoso momento.- le dijo Helga a Elienai, para después dirigirse a su cuñado- Querido Joan ¿Podrías por favor contestarle?

Joan gruño un poco, pero después suspiró

-Admito que es un momento algo desastroso… pero sé que no cambiaria lo que pasó por nada del mundo. La primera vez que pude transmitir el sentimiento fue en una obra de teatro que se presentaba en la escuela de Arte de Hilwood.

Era una obra dirigida por una jovencita; ella había ganado un concurso de guion teatral y su obra se representaría en ese momento. Era un día de ensayos y se supone yo estaría junto a la orquesta, pues nosotros con la música ayudaríamos a expresar los sentimientos de los personajes. Yo tocaría una balada de tristeza para la protagonista que ayudaba a su amado entre las sombras, pero al ver la que sería la heroína, simplemente me olvide de todo y en lugar de tristeza, toque el sentimiento de un primer amor. Momentos después la jovencita que dirigía la obra, me tacleo del taburete y me cacheteo. "Tierra llamando a idiota" Fueron las palabras que me dijo antes de ser separado por la protagonista. "Hermanita bebe, no tenias que ser tan brusca", le dijo a la chica que me había tacleado, y después se dirigió a mí y me preguntó si estaba bien, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza…

-Sin olvidar la cara de idiota que ponías cada que te hablaba…- Helga no paraba de reírse- aunque eso también era un problema luego… Pero bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta querida Elienai.

- Muchas gracias…

Segundos después de escuchar el sonido de corte de la llamada, continúo Helga.

-Bien, otra llamada. Te encuentras al aire, ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto?

-Buenos días, habla Vince..

-¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que solo tendría fanáticas locas y chifladas, no fanáticos locos y chiflados, pero no importa. ¡Dispara tu pregunta!

- Hee… ¿Gracias?... Bueno Señor Joan, ¿Es cierto que usted es muy allegado a Olga, la súper modelo y actriz?

-Así es, Olga es mi amada y querida esposa y fue gracias a ella que pude tocar el sentimiento del amor en el piano.

Al escucharle hablar, Helga solo pudo rodar los ojos y les rezó a los dioses que existieran que le dieran calma, pues sabía que una vez que Joan hablaba de su hermana, su lado cariñoso salía a flote. Le a agradaba su cuñado, pero prefería el lado sarcástico y algo rudo y no el meloso que mostraba cuando estaba o hablaba de Olga.

Y así paso toda su sección, recibiendo llamadas y escuchando las respuestas de Joan.

-Y así hemos llegado al final de la transmisión del día de hoy. Les agradecemos su tiempo y el tuyo Joan, por haber aceptado nuestra invitación. Y antes de que partas, ¿Podrías contestar una última pregunta?

-Claro…

-¿Qué relación existe entre tú y Wolf del grupo Devil and Rose?

-Wolf es mi hermano menor…

-Espera, ¿Wolf es Wolfgang? ¿El tarado de tu hermano es ahora una súper estrella?

-Así es… - le dijo, tratando de no dejar salir la carcajada de sus labios.

-¡Criminal! Seguro que varios de los radioescuchas y conocidos míos no saldrían del asombro, pues ¿quién pensaría que el bucko más grande las P.S. 118 ahora es un cantante acosado por muchas mujeres?

Con lo último, Joan ya no pudo aguantar su risa y la dejó fluir abiertamente.

-Soy Helga G. Pataki, desde el 88.5 de la frecuencia modulada de su radio y espero y nos sigan sintonizando, especialmente la siguiente semana para otra nueva entrevista a nuestro invitado especial.

Terminada la transmisión, Helga recogía sus cosas con calma, pues su vientre se encontraba demasiado grande como para moverse con una velocidad acostumbrada. Joan la esperaba desde la entrada de la sala de transmisiones cuando una chica de pelo castaño y corto, ojos avellana, cara redonda, con pecas que rodeaban una nariz delgada , vestida de pantalón entubado y blusa holgada que dejaba al descubierto un hombro, entró corriendo con una cara de enojo.

-¡¿Cómo diablos se te ha ocurrido insultar a Wolf en cadena nacional y peor aun enfrente de su hermano?!

-¿Y a ti que te importa, Laurens?

-¡No permitiré que insultes a Wolf, Helga! ¡No tienes derecho de insultar al amor de mi vida!

-¡Por dios Laurens! Ni siquiera conoces al idiota de Wolfgang, para que salgas con esas estupideces.

Laurens llevaba más tiempo que Helga trabajando en la radiodifusora, pero comparada con la rubia, ella no había podido destacar mucho en sus secciones de radio, que continuaban después de las que daba Helga. Siente un rencor hacia la rubia por el simple hecho de que nunca contó que a Helga le cedieran el programa que actualmente conducía. Ella deseaba entrevistar a cada personaje popular. Pensaba que lo conseguiría, hasta que apareció la escritora con su fama y sobre todo, su personalidad explosiva.

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada de Wolf…

-¡Claro que sé de él! ¡Y más de lo que quisiera conocerle, chica estúpida!- Helga había empezado a apretar sus puños con una rabia contenida y al verla, Joan decidió intervenir de una vez por todas

-Señorita, creo que no debería hablarle así a una mujer embarazada.

Laurens apenas y volteo a ver a Joan, pues seguía matando con la mirada a Helga

-Disculpara usted señor Joan, pero esto es entre Helga y yo- Y dirigiéndose de nuevas cuentas a Helga, añadió- ¿Se pude saber de dónde mierdas tu, rubia estúpida, puedes conocer a Wolf? ¿O te lo tengo que sacar a la fuerza?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Y si crees que por tener cerca de nueve meses no podré hacerte nada, estas muy equivocada. Mas te vale que me respetes ¿entendiste?, ¿O necesitas que sea la vieja Betsy la que te de las noticias?

Al escuchar el nombre del puño de Helga, Joan decidió sacar a la rubia a rastras del lugar, antes de Helga se provocara un parto adelantado. Solo que no contaba con que la castaña, siguiera molestando a su cuñada.

-¿Y a mí que me importa que una estúpida vieja venga a decirme tus estupideces?- Joan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para sacar a Helga antes de que explotara.

-¡Déjame presentártela y te aseguro, desearas nunca haberle conocido! ¡Y tu Joan, suéltame! ¡No le permitiré que me hable así!

-Lo sé Helga, pero no es bueno que te comportes así, ¿No ves que te hará mal? Además, prometí a tu hermana acompañarte al Baby shower que habrá en tu honor el día de hoy.

-¡Mierda!- Grito la rubia- Había olvidado esa estúpida fiesta…

-Si, bueno… yo solo cumplo mi deber al llevarte. No quiero que Olga se moleste conmigo.

-Si, si- Decía Helga mientras agitaba su mano en el aire- Ya sé que no puedes negarle nada a mi hermana.

-¡Claro que si¡ La ira de los Pataki´s es de temer, que tú seas la más cruel, pero abierta es un alivio. ¿Te imaginas si Olga fuese así?

Helga no dijo nada, pero en su mente se dibujó a las posibles maldades que su hermana podría haber hecho si fuese una mujer despiadada, lográndola estremecer. Y con esos pensares, se dirigió de manera mecánica al estacionamiento donde abordaron una camioneta familiar de color negro.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno mencionó nada, solo escuchaban de fondo piezas de música clásica que poco a poco fueron relajando a Helga, dejándola en un estado de media vela. Una vez arribando al lugar donde se celebraría la fiesta de Helga, Joan la levantó de la forma más suavemente posible.

Al principio, Helga se extrañó de ver a Joan, pero después de mirar a la espalda de él, no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡¿Pero qué mierdas hacemos en casa de los Wellington?!

-En serio, Helga. Deberías dejar hacer tantos corajes por cosas insignificantes. ¿No ves que ya estas a reventar?

-Lo que reventará aquí será eso que logra tengas herencia si no me explicas que hacemos aquí.

Joan tragó duro, pero se salvó de un buen enfrentamiento con Helga, pues llegaron a salvarle tres amigas de la rubia:

Phebe que ese día iba vestida con un pantalón recto de color azul y una blusa semi transparente de color rojo, dejando la silueta de un sujetador que potaba en ese momento, su pelo se encontraba recogido por una diadema negra y llevaba zapatos de tacón medio y cerrado de color negro.

Lila se encontraba vestida con un traje gris con estampado de flores en negro, el vestido le llegaba encima de la rodilla, zapatos de plataforma negros y el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando que su pelo pelirrojo y ondulado le diera una vista de lo abundante que realmente es, logrando que su rostro se viera hermoso, a pesar de las pecas que había en el. El vestido dejaba a la vista la cintura que poseía y parte del semiabultado pecho que había obtenido en la pubertad

Y Rhonda, que en ese momento llevaba puesto un vestido verde entallado a la perfección de su cuerpo para resaltar las curvas que poseía, dejando que sus piernas largas, que portaban unos zapatos verdes de raso, y de tacón alto, se mostraran de la forma perfecta, sin pasar a lo vulgar. Llevaba el pelo suelto, que se había dejado crecer hasta la altura de media espalda.

-Me alegra que la trajeras, Joan- Fue Rhonda la que hablo al llegar al lado de Phebe y Lila- Conociendo a Pataki, es capaz de no asistir a su propio funeral.

-Es bueno saber que me conoces, princesa. Pero lo que no entiendo es el porqué si me entiendes, haz echo tal evento en mi honor.

-De hecho, querida- continúo Rhonda- El evento es mas para tus hijos, que para ti. Me hubiera gustado tener sus nombres para poner en los recuerdos, pero ni Phebe, Gerald o Stella, lograron averiguarlo.

Helga volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, que solo logró encogerse de hombros.

-¿Stella? ¿Hasta Stella está metida en esto?

-Así es, Helga- Contestó su amiga- De hecho, la abuela también vino, dijo que cualquier evento para Eleanor es su deber el ayudar y proteger.

-Además…-Interrumpió Lila- La hermana Olga ayudó con los recuerdos para hoy.

-Y ya sabes que al ser la mejor haciendo fiestas, no iba a permitir que tuvieras un Baby Shower mediocre. Todos los chicos y chicas estamos aquí para celebrar este magnífico evento.

-¿Chicos? Una fiesta así es para mujeres, según tengo entendido…

-Por eso te digo que sin mí, tendrías una fiesta convencional. Hay juegos en los cuales necesitaremos la presencia de ellos. Y si nos permites, ya todos están adentro.

Rhonda, Phebe y Lila, adentraron a Helga en la casa de los Wellington y la dirigieron a un salón especial que tenían para eventos íntimos, como aquellos.

Y en efecto en el salón, que se encontraba adornado con colores azules, rosas y amarillos, globos, serpentinas, una fuente con ponche, fruta picada y aperitivos selectos, se encontraban esparcidos varios de los amigos de la infancia de las chicas.

-¡Chicos, señoras, señores y señoritas! ¡Helga ya llegó!- El grito de Rhonda, provocó que una avalancha de mujeres se fueran encima de Helga mientras los hombres permanecían detrás de ellas.

De repente, Helga apenas pudo distinguir si las manos que le tocaban su vientre le pertenecían a Stella, Susie, la señora Vitello o su madre. Pues aparte de ellas veía las cabezas de su hermana Olga, Nadine y Sheena.

-¡Criminal! ¡Déjenme respirar, que ellos no se moverán de su lugar!- gritó la rubia, pero las mujeres del lugar parecían no escucharle. Hasta que sintió como la cargaban, sin poder evitar gritar, por la repentina falta de suelo en sus pies. Al voltear y mirar aquella persona dueña de tanta fuerza, su semblante cambio de forma rápida de la sorpresa a una de enojo.- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Tú que mierdas haces aquí Wolfgang?

-Se dice gracias, Pataki… y estoy aquí porque mi madre no sabía como llegar y estar en el momento oportuno, me arrastró a la primera. En estos momentos estaría descansando en mi casa si no fuese que Joan te tuvo que traer aquí.

Wolfgang bajó a Helga al suelo y al verla de pies a cabeza no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hacía varios años que no había visto a la rubia, y a pesar de su embarazo, seguía pensando que se veía hermosa.

-¡Tierra llamando a idiota! Vaya que tanta música pesada ha acabado con las pocas neuronas que tenias. Da igual… mejor me escabullo de aquí antes de un nuevo ataque

-¡Alto ahí, Helga!- La persona que le había gritado era Phebe y con su grito, logró que Helga sudara frio y al mismo tiempo, el salón se quedó en un silencio inimaginable- No te iras de aquí hasta que el evento termine ¿Entendiste?

-Pero, Phebe…

-Pero nada. Hemos trabajado muy duramente para que tengas una bonita fiesta antes del nacimiento de los gemelos y tu cooperaras con nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Criminal! De acuerdo…- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y de nuevas cuentas se abalanzaban a ella las mujeres, mientras a lo lejos Wolfgang se acercaba a su hermano que platicaba con unos dos chicos, Joan, al ver a su hermano se despidió de las personas con quien platicaba para acercarse a su hermano y poder hablar con él.

-¡Vaya, Wolf! ¿Quién diría que mi hermanito tuviera aun esa fuerza?

-Cállate Joan… Se supone que descansaría al llegar a casa, pero solo pasé la puerta para ser arrastrado por nuestra madre. Ya sabes que no puedo decirle que no- le decía mientras miraba a lo lejos a una mujer rubia de complexión delgada, que se encontraba riendo al lado de Olga, mientras se pasaban entre ellas un rollo de papel higiénico para un concurso.

-Entiendo Wolf. Somos lo único que le queda a ella. También necesita sus momentos de entretenimiento, lo bueno que Olga y ella se llevan de maravilla y aceptó el que viviéramos juntos para que no sintiera la soledad en la casa.

-Chicos…- dijo Gerald, acercándose a Joan y Wolfgang- las chicas nos mandan esto- les extendió a ellos un rollo similar como el que se estaban pasando las mujeres. Rhonda dice que igualmente hay que participar. Y con la panza que se carga Pataki, la verdad dudo que pueda atinarle. Pero Brainy asegura que él sabe la circunferencia de esa panzota- decía mientras señalaba a su compañero, que al escuchar lo afirmado por Gerald solo se sonrojó. Ambos iban con trajes, Gerald portaba un traje negro, mientras que Brainy uno gris. Ambos eran compañeros de trabajo. Mientras que Gerald trabajaba en campo, Brainy destacaba en la sección de fraudes bancarios.

Wolfgang había mirado a Brainy y recordaba que de niños, él seguía a la rubia a cualquier lugar y en la adolescencia parecía haberse vuelto su mayor confidente. Pero dentro de él había un algo que le hacía detestarle un poco.

Tal vez era la devoción que veía que tenía para Pataki; tanto así que sentía, rayaba en un amor de años con pensamientos melosos. Y a pesar del tiempo, por alguna extraña razón, seguía detestándole. Aunque le toleraba lo más que podía y evitaba estar a su lado, no podía evitar sentir furia cada vez que el lograba lo que él nunca se había atrevido hacer, acercarse a la rubia y hacerla reír. Y tarde se había dado cuenta de que su verdadero rival no era otro más que un chico con cabeza en forma de balón. Cuando se enteró que esos dos habían empezado a andar, decidió estudiar la universidad lejos de Hilwood. Y en los Ángeles, empezó a tener éxito junto al grupo de rock que se había formado con amigos de la facultad.

Al recordar lo ultimó, algo en su cabeza hizo clic, como si una pieza hubiera encajado perfectamente en alguna maquinaria dentro de su cuerpo y miró por todo el salón sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¿Dónde mierdas está el cabezón?- preguntó mirando a su hermano, Gerald y Brainy. Al ver que nadie le contestaba volvió a preguntar- ¿El idiota la dejó embarazada y no viene a la fiesta de ella? ¿Qué mierdas está pasando?

Gerald fue el primero en responderle.

-Seria mejor que no lo mencionaras, al menos no frente a Pataki. Será mi mejor amigo, eso no lo dudo…Pero esta vez no puedo defenderlo, pero tampoco culparlo. Ella ha decidido así las cosas- volteo a mirarle a los ojos, pues mientras hablaba había mirado a Phebe y Helga que platicaban juntas- Ellos no han estado juntos desde hace ocho, casi nueve meses.

-Y antes de que grites, si. Es el mismo tiempo que tiene Helga de embarazada- Continúo Joan

-Helga es fuerte- Hablo por primera vez Brainy- Y a pesar de todo ella desea que el sea feliz. Por eso no le ha dicho a él acerca de sus hijos- mencionaba mirando a la rubia que no paraba de reír al ver como sus amigas le daban de comer papillas a tres chicos que se dejaron engatusar por Rhonda- El se fue al extranjero por una investigación, dándole a ella una promesa que no cumplió y ella no tuvo el valor para hacerle infeliz atándola a ella. El simplemente pareciere haber olvidado que la amaba… eso fue suficiente para haberla derrumbado durante unos meses.

-Así es. Phebe estaba todo el tiempo triste por ella, hasta me quedaba a dormir con ellas solo para cuidar que Helga no cometiera una estupidez mientras Phebe dormía.

-Será una tonta- Dijo Wolfgang

-Así es- Afirmó Gerald- Pero es una tonta que respetaré durante mucho tiempo.

Ya no habían dicho más, pues Rhonda con micrófono en mano, daba comienzo del concurso del tamaño de la cintura de Helga.

Uno a uno de los participantes habían pasado sin lograr dar con la medida exacta. Pero cuando fue el turno de Brainy, resultó ser el ganador del juego. Después de haberle entregado su premio, que resultó ser una cena doble en Che Paris, le preguntaron el cómo supo la medida de la talla de la rubia.

-Es el largo de su listón rosa

Al escucharle la rubia solo sonrió algo triste.

-A pesar de todo- pensó la rubia mientras sonreía a los asistentes de su fiesta- aun sigues presente en nuestras vidas…

* * *

><p><strong>Review que no puedo responder por P.M.:<strong>

**Romiih: Me alegra que te tomaras tu tiempo en dejarme un review. Espero y disfrutes mucho esta historia. Y me encuentro muy bien. De casualidad eres de España o de Venezuela? Agradezco tu apoyo y espero y disfrutaras la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola.**

**Alexia: Gracias por el cumplido. Pero aun me falta mucho para convertirme en una buena escritora. Espero y te gustara este capítulo. Deseo seguir leyéndote y me digas con verdades que te gusta y k no de ella. Adoro que me digan que es lo que desean para atreverme a seguir escribiéndoles. **

**Agradesco a todos por su apoyo y un review es bien recibido. Espero seguir leyéndoles y viéndoles en las graficas :3**


	6. Esmeraldas en el sol

**Espero y disculpen la demora y las ansias de que subiera un nuevo capítulo. Por cuestiones de remodelación en mi hogar, tuve que visitar a mi madre por tiempo indefinido. Y con el trabajo (y sin mi lugar de inspiración) me perdí mucho. Pero ya estoy de vuelta en mi hogar, al lado de mi hermoso modem, que me conecta a la red.**

**Algo que no pude aclarar el capitulo anterior. El apellido de Joan y Wolfgang lo saque del Fanfic "25 Rosas". Se los recomiendo mucho, al igual que "Las cartas que te escribí" y "Cómame señor lobo"**

**No les entretengo más y espero y disfruten.**

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Esmeraldas en el sol<strong>

El Baby Shower de Helga fue todo un éxito. Era cerca de la media noche cuando Helga se encontraba levantando sus regalos junto a Stella. La cantidad era algo asombrosa, pues no esperaba que cada inquilino de la pensión, y algunos conocidos de anteaños, como el señor Spumonni, le hubieran regalado algo para sus hijos. Hasta la gente de los ojos verdes habían mandado un presente a sus hijos. Stella y Miles lo habían recibido hacia unas semanas, el encargado de haberlo enviado no fue otro más que el mejor amigo de la pareja.

A pesar de la hora en el lugar se encontraban Phebe, Gerald, Olga, Wolfgang y por supuesto Rhonda. La rubia se dirigía a levantar un paquete envuelto en azul con flores amarillas cuando de repente, sintió en su vientre algo de dolor. Al principio de estos, no les había tomado mucho en cuenta, pero al sentir que un líquido algo viscoso se escurría entre sus piernas, supo enseguida que la noche aún no terminaría.

Así que decidió darle aviso a la persona más cercana a ella acerca de lo que le pasaba, por azares del destino, Wolfgang fue el elegido. Este, al escuchar las palabras de la rubia no pudo evitar ponerse algo histérico y les dio aviso a los demás

-¡Helga tendrá a los bebes!- gritó- ¡Necesito su ayuda!

La mansión se volvió un caos, Stella y Olga corrieron a sentar a Helga y le pedían que hiciera respiraciones, mientras Wolfgang salía rápidamente para acercar en la entrada de la mansión su automóvil que había llevado a la fiesta. Phebe llamaba al hospital para que supieran que Helga se dirigía a el, y Rhonda auxiliaba a un Gerald que se había desmayado.

-Listo- Habló Phebe después de colgar y acercarse donde se encontraba Helga con su hermana y Stella- El hospital nos está esperando.

Entre ella y Stella, seguidos de una Olga llorosa, ayudaron a ponerse de pie a Helga. La rubia caminaba despacio a la salida donde Wolfgang había estacionado un Mazda 3 en color azul, al ver el auto Helga ni pudo evitar ser sarcástica.

-Como se nota tu humildad…

-Me sorprende que aun y estando en labores de parto puedas actuar de esa manera- Le contestó el rubio- Pero dejemos esta conversación para otro momento. Lo principal es llevarte rápidamente al hospital.

-¡Hermanita bebe!- Chillaba he hipaba Olga a su lado- ¡Pronto seré tía!

-Lo sé Olga, ya lo estoy sintiendo…

Despacio se metió al auto y al ver que Phebe y Olga querían subir también, suplico de la mejor manera que el dolor le permitía, el que no les acompañaran en ese tramo del viaje.

-Escúchame Olga, necesito que avises a Miriam y Bob, ¿Comprendes? Nos alcanzaras en el hospital con ellos.

-De acuerdo, hermanita…

-Y tu Phebe, haz reaccionar al cabeza de cepillo y que de aviso a Miles y los abuelos. Y por favor vayan por la maleta que me habías obligado a empacar hace tiempo-Respiró profundamente pues una nueva contracción le había molestado- te espero en el hospital, amiga mía.

-Si, Helga- Le dijo Phebe mientras le miraba a los ojos. Helga le sonrió y dejó que Wolfgang arrancara el carro a una velocidad no tan permitida en las calles de Hillwood.

Wolfgang de vez en cuando veía por el retrovisor el cómo Stella limpiaba con un pañuelo la frente de Helga que hacia respiraciones entre cada contracción que sentía. Al arribar al hospital, en la entrada de emergencias, les esperaba un enfermero con una silla de ruedas, donde Wolfgang, ayudó a sentar a Helga.

Al entrar, Stella se separó de ellos para rellenar un formulario, donde el hospital pedían datos de la rubia, Wolfgang solo pudo seguir al enfermero que dirigía la silla de ruedas donde Helga estaba, pero al querer entrar al cuarto, le detuvieron para darle una bata azul que debía colocar encima de su ropa.

-Son protocolos a seguir- le informó el enfermero- cuando se lo coloque ya puede ingresar a la sala.

Wolfgang se cambio rápidamente y entró justamente cuando veía como se terminaba de acomodar Helga en la cama, para que esperara al que sería su médico de cabecera.

-Señorita, por favor recuéstese en lo que viene a verla el especialista en turno. Respire tranquilamente ¿De acuerdo?- Una señora de pelo canoso le hablaba de manera maternal a la rubia- Es su primer parto ¿Verdad?

- Así es

-De acuerdo, ya verá que todo saldrá bien. Te encantará después con el tiempo este momento. ¿Alguien más estará con ustedes a la hora del parto?

-Si- Contestó la rubia- Stella ha de estar esperando afuera.

-De acuerdo, iré a darle una muda para que le pueda acompañar- Terminado de instalarle unos monitores en Helga, la enfermera salió del lugar.

Wolfgang solo se sentó en un sillón que había cerca , mientras observaba a la rubia cerrar los ojos y respirar entrecortadamente.

-¿Una nueva contracción?

-Así es…

-Me sorprende que resistas el dolor, cualquier mujer estaría llorando por el dolor, pero tú…

-Es porque soy Helga G. Pataki. Entre tanta pelea que he tenido, aprendí a no pensar mucho en el dolor… ¡Mierda!- gritó

-Jajajaja… y yo que ya empezaba a creerte

-Espera a que tenga a mis hijos y la vieja Betsy hablará contigo.

-Tranquila… no queremos llegar a algo drástico

-¡Tranquila tu abuela! Trata de pasar un melón por el orificio del tamaño de un limón y después me dices como se siente.

-Si lo pones de ese modo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando pasa a una Stella y una doctora con una bata blanca.

Stella se acercó a Helga y le tomó la mano. Mientras escuchaban a la doctora hablar.

-Muy buenas noches. Soy la doctora Caroline, especialista obstreatra. Es la señorita Helga G. Pataki, ¿No es así?

-Así es…

-Según su historial aun faltaban unas dos semanas para cumplir el plazo de nueves meses. Pero al ser gemelos es muy normal que se adelanten en el parto. Despreocúpese, todo saldrá bien- Le decía a la rubia mientras colocaba en su mano derecha un guante de látex- Lo que voy hacer será revisar cuanto tiene de dilatación para pujar y dar a luz.- Se acercó a la rubia y metió la mano bajo la bata. Wolfgang al ver lo que hacia la doctora se había quedado mudo.- Bien, estas en cuatro. Dime ¿Soportas el dolor? Ya que todavía estas a tiempo para una epidural. La inyección lo que hará será dormir la mitad de tu cuerpo. De la cintura para abajo. El inconveniente es que puede perderse el efecto durante el parto y sientas el dolor de golpe.

-No importa, acepto…- dijo sin dudar la rubia.

-De acuerdo, el anestesiólogo vendrá en un momento más.

Al voltear la doctora, logró ver a Wolfgang

-¡Oh por Dios!- Gritó, asustando a Helga, Stella y el mismo Wolfgang- ¡Pero si eres Wolf de la banda Devil and Rose! ¡Soy admiradora tuya!

-¿Muchas… gracias?-Contestó el rubio a la doctora sin saber por un instante como reaccionar.

-¿Podrías por favor darme tu autógrafo? Una foto tuya también sería aceptable… Para mandársela a mi esposo. El y yo somos admiradores de ustedes.

-Claro.

La doctora saco su celular y se tomó varias fotos con el rubio. Y con un plumón indeleble, Wolfgang autografió la bata de la doctora, y también unas dedicatorias en papel.

-Ojala y hubiera traído un disco para que lo autografiaras.

Después de ver la escena, Stella interrumpió la alegría de la Doctora

-Disculpe, el anestesiólogo para Helga

-¡Cierto! Perdonen ustedes…- Cuando Caroline estaba cerca de la puerta Wolfgang le habló

-Si logras traerlos al mundo a salvo, yo mismo te mandaré toda la discografía autografiada por toda la banda

-Agradezco la oferta, pero por muy tentador que sea, no es necesario… es mi trabajo- Dijo mientras salía y buscaba a sus ayudantes.

-Juro que casi muero por sus gritos... ¿Así son todas tus fans?- Preguntó Stella a Wolfgang que no pudo evitar reírse.

-No… Son peores. En un concierto no han llegado a tirar bragas en lugar de flores.

-¡Criminal! ¡Qué original!

-¿Hablas enserio, Pataki?

-Claro que no, idiota. Las descerebradas y urgidas hacen eso.

-Solo las fanáticas.

-Fanáticas, mis ovarios. Una verdadera fan no te aventaría las bragas. Se presentaría de frente y te diría las cosas. Solo imagina lo estúpido e irracional que es aventar una braga. Ustedes nunca sabrán a quien le pertenece. Para eso yo prefiero pararme enfrente, presentarme. Entonces sabrá si desea o no conocerme como la fan que soy, y si surge algo más, la ropa interior ya no valdría algo en si… Tomando en cuenta que para ustedes los hombres la vista es lo primero y el carácter y personalidad pasa a segundo plano…- Helga ya no pudo replicar más, pues había entrado al cuarto un hombre adulto de alrededor 45 años, tez morena y pelo oscuro, era delgado y en su rostro había un bigote que cubría parte de su rostro.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Eduardo Vera. Vengo a aplicar la epidural a la futura madre.

-¿Eduardo?- Gritó Helga mientras hacia un ademan al cielo y volteaba a ver a Stella que sonreía a pesar de saber que ese hombre no era su amigo de anteaños- Stella ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?

Wolfgang se le hacía extraño el nerviosismo en la rubia y como hace rato no supo que decir, se dedicó solamente a observar mientras Stella le daba frases de alientos y caricias a la rubia

-Ni yo sé, pero tómalo con calma y recuerda que debes estar tranquila o te dolerá mas.

-De acuerdo, pero no me gusta todo esto que está sucediendo.

Stella rio suavemente mientras ayudaba a Helga a sentarse cerca de la orilla en la cama para que Eduardo pudiera aplicarle la anestesia a Helga.

Desde donde se encontraba sentado, Wolfgang pudo ver como el anestesiólogo destapaba la bata por la espalda de Helga y dejaba al descubierto la piel blanquecina de la rubia-¡Dios!- Pensó el rubio mientras divagaba por un mundo donde él hacía sentir bien a Helga y ella con suspiros de amor, pronunciaba su nombre.

Y hubiera seguido así si no fuese por el ruido de su celular que indicaba una llamada. Contestó y al otro lado de la línea, escucho primero el murmullo de mucha gente

-Wolf…-Era su hermano Joan-¿Podrías buscar la maleta de Helga? Andamos en recepción, ya que no nos permiten entrar todos a ver a Helga porque dicen que somos demasiados.

-¿Demasiados? ¿Pues cuantos están contigo?

-Pues aparte de mí, esta Olga con sus padres, madre también quiso venir. Esta un señor llamado Miles que dice ser esposo de Stella y con el vienen una pareja de ancianos que son los padres de este… He de decir que su madre es extraña, me sorprende que no la saquen, pues está haciendo un ritual aquí en recepción. ¡Se me olvidaba! También están Phebe y Gerald. En total somos 10 personas y por ello no nos permiten subir. Temo que nos corran en cualquier momento.

-Eso sería un problema. Bajo enseguida.

Colgó y guardó de nuevo su celular. Se disponía a salir cuando Stella le detuvo.

-Ya llegaron, ¿no es así?

-Así es. Pero somos 12, 13 contando a Helga. No creo que quieran que estemos tantos en la sala cuando Pataki dé a luz.

-No. Lo conveniente es que esté una persona o máximo 3 con la madre- Intervino el anestesiólogo- que recogía sus instrumentos para salir del lugar- Puede subir aun una persona más aquí. Pero espero y no cause la decisión un alboroto ahí abajo

-Ya veo,-Hablo Helga- Conociendo a Bob es capaz de armar un alboroto para que todos estén aquí- Volteo a ver a Stella- ¿Podrías buscar a Miriam? Creo que de todos ella es la indicada. Desde que supo mi embarazo ha tratado de superar su alcoholismo y lo ha logrado muy bien todos estos meses. Además, Olga no pararía de estar llorando. Es lo último que quiero.

-Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, Helga…

- Me gustaría que las dos abuelas estén presentes. Quiero que sea un recuerdo que no olviden.

-Gracias- Le dijo Stella mientras le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza- Iré por tu madre.

Terminado esto, Stella se dispuso a irse dejando al cuarto en total silencio.

-¿Sabes, Pataki?

-¿Ahora qué quieres, estúpido?

-Sigo pensando que me sorprende que andes muy tranquila, la epidural te ha drogado y a lo gran.

-Ya quisieras…-se interrumpió la rubia por una nueva contracción-verme gritar. Pero no te daré el gusto, hace tiempo me prometí ser fuerte, ¿Comprendes?

-¡Woo, woo! Tranquila, que no quiero que te me pongas a llorar.

-¿Llorar? Estas pendejo si crees que derramaré lagrimas ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-Las lagrimas.

-Eso no te importa- le contestó mientras apretaba con fuera, la sábana blanca que la cubría en la sala de maternidad.

Wolfgang supo que era por Arnold y eso le hizo hervir en un odio basado en celos.

-Le sigues amando-Susurró

-¿Qué dijiste, estúpido?

-¡Que le sigues amando! A pesar de todo le sigues amando…

Helga al escucharle, no pudo evitar asombrarse, no esperaba que la gente a su alrededor notara aun lo que le ha costado con el tiempo superar eso de poco a poco

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Le contestó de forma agitada

-Mucho… me importa como no te lo imaginas, ¿comprendes?

-No… A nadie le debe importar- le dijo mirándole a los ojos- Ellos ahora serán mi prioridad, ¿Comprendes? Así que deja de decir que te importa, el que me duelan aun algunas cosas. He luchado y peleado sola… ¡Y seguiré luchando sola por ellos, si es necesario!

-Pataki…

-¡No!- dijo con la voz entrecortada- Ellos se volverán mi lucha, ¿Acaso no lo vez? Seré madre y padre por ellos, Viviré, amaré y moriré solo por ellos y así con el tiempo olvidará la gente todo lo que ha pasado…

-¡Pero tú no! Tú no olvidarás nada…- Le interrumpía Wolfgang-se te nota en los ojos. En la forma que volteas a ver para encontrarle aun… para hallar aún una sombra de su presencia. ¡Así que no me mientas!- El rubio se había parado del sofá en que estaba y se había acercado a la cama donde se encontraba Helga- ¿Crees que no se él cuanto le amabas? ¿El cuanto aun le amas?- Con su mano le tocó una mejilla sonrojada por el enojo de hacia unos momentos- Sin notar a aquellos que moríamos por ti. Y en silencios te mirábamos como tú le mirabas a él… y por ello… y solo por ello…- Wolfgang no pudo evitar perderse en el azul de los ojos de Helga. Al verlos solo pensaba en poder contemplarlos cada día de su vida, pues la rubia se había vuelto alguien importante para él.

Y como si un imán le atrajera directamente a ella, sentía la respiración de Helga golpeando directamente la piel de su rostro.

Un aire caliente que demostraba lo viva que se encontraba la rubia.

Y deseo con todas sus fueras el que le mirase con un amor loco como el que sentía por ella. Y sabiendo que aún no era el momento, desvió sus labios para besar con dulzura un pómulo de la rubia.

-¡Que tierno!- La exclamación tomó por sorpresa a los rubios que se separaron enseguida con las caras rojas.

En la puerta se encontraba Caroline con una expresión soñadora.

-Perdonen la interrupción, solo vengo a checar como sigue la paciente.

Helga y Wolfgang no dijeron nada, permitiendo que la doctora hiciera su trabajo.

Caroline miraba unos monitores cuando interrumpieron en la sala Stella y Miriam, la última al ver a su hija corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Oh, Helga! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, Miriam. Solo déjame tomar aire, ¿De acuerdo?

Caroline al ver que Helga se encontraba más agitada de lo usual, decidió saber en qué punto de dilatación se encontraba, así que volvió a checarla.

-¡Oh, vaya!-Exclamó- ya estas preparada para pujar. Llamaré al equipo médico ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Oh, enserio?¡Qué bueno!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Stella y Miriam, mientras veían como la doctora llamaba a las enfermeras y salía a alistarse.

Helga solo hacia sus respiraciones, mientras a su lado izquierdo Miriam le tomaba su mano y Stella acariciaba sus cabellos y escuchaba las palabras de que todo saldría bien.

Cerro sus ojos y con su mano libre apretó el camafeo donde mantenía la foto de Arnold, gesto que paso desapercibido para las mujeres, pero no para Wolfgang, que se acercó a la cama en el momento justo que Caroline entraba al cuarto con dos enfermeras más.

-Bien, es momento de traer al mundo a los dos niños- Caroline hizo las presentaciones de las enfermeras mientras ponían en posición a Helga- Escucha bien, Helga. En las siguientes contracciones pujaras contando de diez a cero y te detienes, ¿De acuerdo?

Y así empezó una situación por demás que loca dentro de la sala. Helga solo escuchaba el conteo regresivo que le daban las enfermeras y las suplicas de las pronto abuelas de sus hijos.

-Calma, veraz que todo terminará rápido- Dijo Caroline.

Wolfgang solo veía como Helga se esforzaba al pujar para traer al mundo a sus hijos

-¡Tu puedes Helga!- Le alentó sin darse cuenta.

Momentos después Helga logró dar a luz a un niño rubio que lloraba de forma fuerte.

Las enfermeras le entregaron a Wolfgang unas tijeras y le pidieron que cortara a cierta altura el cordón, cosa que hizo de forma automática pues al ver al varoncito que se movía inquieto, había creído que era el ser más perfecto que hubiera conocido en sus 26 años de vida..

Las enfermeras lo alejaron para pesarlo, limpiarlo y medirlo. Miriam se había acercado para tomarle fotos, mientras Stella seguía animando a una Helga algo agotada que aun debía dar luz a otro ser.

Minutos después, Helga daba luz a una niña rubia que lloraba no tan fuerte como su hermano. Las enfermeras llamaron a Wolfgang para que cortara el cordón de la niña y al hacerlo sintió el deseo y la determinación de proteger a esos dos seres que habían llegado al mundo.

De nuevas cuentas, observó como limpiaban, pensaban y median, para después colocar a la niña junto a su hermano para llevarlos con su ahora, agotada madre.

Helga los recibió a ambos y les besaba las cabecitas rubias mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

-Es bueno conocerlos, mis hermosos rayos solares.

Los niños al escuchar la voz de su madre, voltearon al verle y Helga pudo contemplar en ellos el color de los ojos que eran verdes, como las esmeraldas mismas. No pudo evitar reír y sonreír por lo bajo.

-Siempre podré ver tu mirada- Fue lo último que dijo antes que todo se volviera negro para la rubia y los monitores emitieran sonidos de alerta.

Al contacto, Caroline se movilizó junto a las enfermeras, apartando los hijos de la rubia de su lado y se los entregaban a Wolfgang para que los cargara.

Miriam y Stella se quedaban en un rincón sintiéndose impotentes al ver que podrían perder a la rubia. Wolfgang temblaba y los hijos de Helga solo lloraban al sentir que algo a su alrededor no estaban bien.

Y mientras tanto, el sol salía resplandeciente por el este de Hillwood y en las redes sociales se platicaba el que Wolf, vocalista de la banda, Devil and Rose, se había convertido en padre, gracias a las fotos que anteriormente había mandado a su esposo una doctora.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer a:<strong>

**Alexia**

**MaryMorante**

**Romiih**

**nekoquerberos**

**Gelygirl**

**SakuraNyan**

**Milanh**

**Por haber dejado mensaje y alertas de la historia. A falta de tiempo no puedo contestarles por el momento, pero espero este fin de semana contestar y actualizar la historia. Faltan detalles a finar de mi casa pero ya vuelve a estar habitable.**

**Gracias a todos y espero leerles en la red.**


	7. Recuerdos vividos que fueron por ti

**¡Perdón! Sé que me han de odiar por desaparecer mucho y por ello pido y disculpen la demora y las ansias de que subiera un nuevo capítulo.**

**Tuve que cumplir con responsabilidades en el trabajo y con ello vino un cambio de aire, que están a unos cuantos metros encima de mí amado nivel del mar (te extraño, mar querido ToT)**

**Capitulo dedicado con mucho cariño a:**

**Jenny Mancini**

**Romiih**

**Liz L. Darcy**

**SakuraNyan**

**Nimia Forctis**

**Chokoreto Hime**

**No les entretengo más y espero y disfruten.**

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Recuerdos vividos... que fueron por ti.<strong>

Desde su nacimiento, los gemelos Pataki´s eran visitados por los abuelos, y los auto-proclamados tíos postizos.

Y a pesar de ello, la felicidad y alegría no era de toda completa, pues Helga se encontraba en un estado de coma, sucediendo minutos después de haber dado a luz a la menor de la nueva generación Pataki.

La mañana fue demasiado larga para todos lo que se habían encontrado esperando noticias acerca de nacimiento de los gemelos. Y al ver a una Stella pálida y una Miriam llorosa con malas noticias, no les quedó de otra, más que esperar a que Helga reaccionara en las próximas horas.

Por desgracia y alargamiento de su agonía, no sucedió nada sino pasando el cuarto día en la vida de los niños.

Esa mañana, Phebe se encontraba al lado de su amiga mientras le platicaba y rogaba a Helga que regresase con ellos, mientras Stella y Olga se dedicaban a cargar y dar de comer a los hijos de la rubia.

Y al notar que Helga había abierto los ojos, Phebe no pudo evitar el llorar y abrazar con fuerza a su amiga, mientras que Stella daba aviso a la doctora Caroline, que seguía el caso de Helga.

Al ver a la rubia despierta, checó rápidamente sus signos vitales mientras les iba preguntando que era lo último que recordaba

-Mis hijos en brazos… de ahí solo recuerdo que sentía cansado el cuerpo- dijo mientras trataba de eludir de la luz que Caroline le ponía en sus ojos.

-Estuviste inconsciente unos cuatros días en un rato mas te haremos unos análisis

-Como guste, doctora… ¿Puedo ver a mis hijos o tengo que esperar más tiempo?

Caroline rio

-No, ellos igual esperan verte, de cierta forma están algo inquietos con las enfermeras, con Wolf se portan tranquilos, pero con los demás no del todo…

-¿Wolfgang?- pensaba la rubia- bueno, tal vez tenga tacto con los niños…-se dijo a si misma sin darle importancia al asunto.

Una vez Caroline salió del cuarto, Phebe, Stella y Olga se acercaron. Helga al verlas, sonrió

-Perdonen la demora

-¡Oh, Hermanita bebé!- Lloraba Olga cargando a una bebé que se removía de forma inquieta en sus brazos

-¡Ya lo sé, Olga! Solo no aplastes a Cecil, ¿Quieres?

-¿Cecil?- Preguntó Phebe, pues recordaba ese nombre anteriormente

-si, ella se llama Cecil, mientras que mi hombrecito- dijo mientras señalaba el bebe que cargaba Stella- se llama Phil

-Como Miles y el viejo Phil- dijo Stella- Aunque Wolfgang le dice Stephen y a ella Eleanor- le decía a Helga con una tranquilidad, mientras con un movimiento de cabeza señalaba a la pequeña de Helga.

-¿Ese idiota ya le puso nombre a mis hijos?- dijo la rubia frunciendo el seño, y al verla así, Phebe le pidió que se tranquilizara- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si ese idiota ya nombró a mis hijos como se le dio su regalada gana?

-De hecho, Helga- Interrumpió Stella mientras veía tiernamente al primogénito de la rubia- Fue Pookie la que comenzó a nombrarlos así, Wolfgang al escuchar a mi suegra nombrarlos, empezó a convencernos a todos que así les llamáramos.

Helga se quedó asombrada por tal osadía del menor de los Ballack, pero al analizar bien la situación, comprendió que la detonante de todo no fue otra más que su vieja compañera de aventuras dentro de la pensión.

-Solo porque fue Pookie, ya que ese idiota merece mi enojo aún.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Phebe

-Oficialmente les presento a Stephen Phil y Eleanor Cecil Pataki. Y que quede claro que los nombro así solo por Pookie.

Phebe rio, mientras veía como Olga y Stella colocaban entre los brazos de su amiga a sus hijos y estos, al sentir el calor de la rubia, comenzaron a dormirse. Helga no pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad y besaba primero una y otra cabecita rubia. Por un instante la sala se quedo en silencio, pues las restantes mujeres, veían con alegría la escena que dejaba ver Helga para ellas, y hubiera seguido así por un rato más si no fuese por Olga, que con un grito, espantó a todos en la sala.

-¡Cierto! Tengo que avisar a mamá que ya estas despierta, no ha dejado de parar de llorar desde que caíste en el coma

-¡Criminal, Olga! Que me da un paro cardiaco por tu grito. Pero tienes razón, avisa a Miriam, solo que no aquí que los niños ya están dormidos

-Te acompaño- dijo Stella – pues tengo que avisar a Miles y los abuelos, Pookie lleva haciendo rituales desde hace días.

Helga asintió, mientras que Phebe les pedía que no se preocuparan, pues ella se quedaría a cuidar a la rubia. Una vez que se fueron las dos mujeres, Phebe ayudo a Helga, colocando a sus hijos en los cuneros correspondientes que habían en el cuarto.

-Nos preocupaste mucho- Dijo Phebe mientras se acomodaba, sentada en el colchón, al lado de la rubia- cuando vimos bajar a Stella y Miriam, pálidas y llorosas, el primer pensar de todos fue que hubo problemas con los niños, pero… al saber que eras tú, por un momento sentí que mi alma se escapaba de mi cuerpo- le decía mientras tomaba la mano de Helga y se inclinaba para que en ella recargara su cabeza y así poder ocultar su rostro- ¡No sabría que hacer sin ti! Tenía miedo de perderte, pues tu sabes que eres para mí no solo mi mejor amiga…- Con su mano libre, Helga acaricio la cabellera oscura de su mejor amiga y espero a que se tranquilizara un poco, pues sabía que, después de tanto tiempo, ellas se habían convertido en hermanas. Después de unos instantes, Phebe se enderezó y continuo con su relato- Gerald tuvo que sostenerme, pues por un momento casi me desmayaba.

Tu padre, decía que eras fuerte y que algo así no te vencería, Olga solo lloraba, mientras que los demás se quedaron mudos, cada uno demostrando la tristeza a través de sus ojos. Tanto era nuestro pesar, que no notamos que faltaba Wolfgang. El fue el único que permitieron estar contigo en lo que te estabilizaban

-¿Wolfgang? ¿Por qué?

-Por que creen que es el padre de tus hijos

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Helga- ¿Qué estupidez es esta?

-Si, Helga… Como todos estábamos en una crisis, pues no notamos su ausencia hasta que bajo a infórmanos como estabas y que los niños ya se encontraban en los cuneros, logrando con lo último que se precipitaran los demás a conocer a tus hijos mientras que Gerald y yo escuchábamos de su boca el cómo te estabilizaron, estaba pálido y temblaba aun cuando me platico lo que vio y el cómo habías perdido mucha sangre después de expulsar las placentas.

Gerald y yo tuvimos que sentarle pues parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento y cuando Gerald se fue, para buscar café, el me abrazó y se echó a llorar

-¿Llorar? ¡Vaya¡ ¿Quién diría que el fortachón de Wolfgang lloraría al ver sangre?

-Helga…

-¿Qué?

-No seas mala, sabes que el lloró porque pensaba que morirías…

-Pero vez que no he muerto, ¡Aquí sigo! No me permitiría dejar solos a mis hijos y menos a mi mejor amiga.

-¡Oh, Helga! Si supieras… si supieras el miedo que tuve al pensar que morías- le abrazó para llorar abiertamente en su regazo, mientras la rubia solo le daba leves palmadas en la espalda.

-Tranquila, chica lista. Helga G. Pataki es una hierba mala. Entre más tratan de deshacerse de mí, mas crezco fuerte y salvaje.

Al ver que su amiga se calmó, pasado unos minutos, decidió continuar con la plática.

-Lo primero que tengo que hacer es aclarar el hecho de que Wolfgang no es padre de mis hijos. No vayan a ponerles Ballack en lugar de Pataki.

-De echo Helga- Dijo Phebe mientras se acomodaba mejor y limpiaba aun el rastro de las lagrimas de su rostro- Wolfgang se encuentra dando en estos momentos una conferencia a la prensa. Pues en la red circularon la noticia del nacimiento de los gemelos y en una de las fotos, aparecías de fondo. Fue inevitable que te reconocieran.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fotos?

-Las que se tomó con tu doctora con Wolfgang… se demostró que el correo del marido de la doctora Caroline, el señor Raymond, fue hackeado para utilizar las imágenes que la doctoro había obtenido.

-¡Criminal! ¿Terminaron siendo de dominio público?

-Así es- le afirmó- unas horas después del nacimiento de los niños, varios reporteros llegando preguntando por tu salud y la de ellos. Como nos encontrábamos aun por aquí, logramos evitar que tomaran fotos tuyas o la de los gemelos.

Gerald ha puesto vigilantes en la entrada de tu cuarto y los bebes duermen en un cuarto vigilado por cámaras y solo entran enfermeras de total confianza de la doctora.

-¡Pero no tenemos para pagar todo eso…!

-No tienes de que preocuparte, los policías son un favor que le hacen a Gerald, sabes que el trabajar donde lo hace tiene su beneficio y lo del hospital…- dudo un poco en continuar con la siguiente información, pues sabía que su amiga podría ponerse un poco pesada, así que decidió modificarla un poco. No veía un mal o daño en aumentar un poco la información- Los gastos corren a cargo de Wolfgang y tus padres…

-Esto es de locos…- Phebe notó como Helga se cubría el rostro con las manos y suspiraba y se reía por dentro, pues notó que al menos acepto un gasto _compartido_ a uno solo… que cubriría el cantante. Y aún así, no pudo evitar el pensar que sería bueno que la noticia del nacimiento de los niños hubiese llegado a países lejanos, como lo era Inglaterra.

-Podría ser al principio un problema… pero es preferible un problema a una pesadilla-Pensó mientras volteaba a ver los cuneros donde dos niños dormían de manera placentera.

* * *

><p><strong>Mensajes que no puedo contestar en PM:<strong>

**Romiih: Gracias por acordarte de mí, perdona que apenas de señales de vida, espero y disfrutaras el capitulo. Ya ando trabajando en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Perdona la tardanza y espero publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo (primero debo pasar en el Word) **

**Has visto Dinosaurios? Si es así, te gustara esta reseña que encontré, es la primera que veo de ellos en su forma latina. Ya sabes quitar solo los espacios. Cuídate y espero seguirte leyendo D:**

** www. youtube watch? v=Vi0JN1_UfSo&list =TLs-5oDbsOODnCpDIBqT2cfN8Jv6vTVwN7**


	8. Padrino

**¡Perdón! Sé que me han de odiar por desaparecer mucho y por ello pido y disculpen la demora y las ansias de que subiera un nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño a:**

**Romiih**

**Gracias por estar al tanto de la historia, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que le sigues al igual que los demás que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas.**

**Yessypacheco**

**Gracias por colocar la historia en alerta y favoritos.**

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Padrino<strong>

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir bien, su representante le había dado ya la recomendación de que descansara bien antes del comienzo de las grabaciones del siguiente disco que la banda lanzaría. Se supone que por esa razón había regresado de visita a Hillwood… más nunca se esperó que le tocaría ver como la mujer que siempre ha amado en secreto luchara por su vida.

A pesar de que ya pasaron cuatro días, no puede evitar sentirse cansado, como si llevara años batallando en un rio cuyas aguas trataran de arrastrarlo a un abismo de corrientes turbulentas.

Eran apenas cuatro días y ese, el más pesado, puesto que tuvo que atender a los reporteros que solo deseaban con ansias el conocer los detalles de su supuesta paternidad. Y aunque contestó con calma cada uno de las preguntas que le daban, lo único que quería era el ir a ver a Helga. Gracias a su hermano supo que la rubia recién había despertado. Si por él fuera, hubiera conducido su Mazda a una velocidad por demás que loca, con tal de llegar al hospital, pero su cuerpo y su mente ya estaban lo suficientemente cansados y Robert, el representante de la banda, logró notarlo antes de que el cometiera la estupidez de manejar directamente al hospital.

-¡Ooh, eso sí que no! Diego te llevara directo al hospital. Por lo cansado que estas puede suceder muchas cosas.

Así que no se preocupaba en ese momento, pues Diego, el chofer de la banda, le llevaba directo al hospital. Cerró sus ojos y al hacerlo, cayó en un sueño durante todo el trayecto en el hospital. Cuando Diego le despertó, froto sus ojos, se arreglo el pelo y respiró profundamente, deseando que Helga no tuviese aun la energía suficiente para levantarse de la cama y dejar que la vieja Betsy hiciera su trabajo.

Al llegar a recepción, se encontró con Caroline, con la cual terminó platicándole lo esencial de la entrevista.

-Me alegra que al menos sepan que no son tuyos. Eso disminuirá el acoso… mas no desaparecerá por completo.

-¿Por qué? Si aclaré que no son míos.

-Así es, pero toma en cuenta que son hijos de la escritora mejor pagada de Hillwood. La prensa local querrá tener la declaración de la locutora más escuchada por las mañanas.

Pero bueno pasando a otras cosas, espero que en un día más pueda dar de alta a la Señorita Pataki. Siempre y cuando no tengamos ningún inconveniente con ella el día de hoy.

Te recomiendo que igualmente y tomen medidas de seguridad para los gemelos. Pero sería mejor que le digas a ella antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Terminado de escuchar las recomendaciones de Caroline, Wolfgang subió al piso privado donde se encontraba Helga. El tiempo que pasó en el elevador lo utilizó para arreglar su ropa lo más que pudo mientras miraba su reflejo en las puertas metálicas del ascensor.

Al llegar al piso, escuchó detrás de la puerta como Phebe hablaba con Helga acerca del modo en que tiene que alimentar a sus hijos. Cuando se asomó, se arrepintió de no haber llamado antes en la puerta, pues Helga se encontraba dándole el pecho a Stephen.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, Helga se había sonrojado, pero ponía más atención a su hijo, Wolfgang desvió la mirada, mientras que Phebe colocaba un pañuelo de tela para cubrir así tanto al bebe como el pecho descubierto de su amiga.

-¡Vaya! Como se nota que escoges los peores momentos para aparecerte, bucko.

- Yo también te extrañaba, linda.

-¿Linda? Si serás tarado. Solo espero que hicieras bien tu trabajo.

-¡Claro que si, linda! Yo ya logré mi parte, falta que tu cumplas la tuya. Ya sabes ¿no? La fama trae consigo ciertos inconvenientes. La prensa no parará hasta obtener una declaración tuya.

Pero bueno, tu doctora me ha informado que podrán darte de alta en un día si no sucede nada en tu salud.

-¿Un día? ¡Perfecto!. Puede que sea difícil al principio, pero dudo que me pongan muchos problemas en la radiodifusora y me permitan la baja temporal por mis hijos.

-No te preocupes por eso, Helga- le habló Phebe que traía cargando a Cecil para así Helga pueda darle de comer después de Phil- El día que nacieron tus hijos, Gerald fue a tu trabajo e informó lo sucedido. El programa ha sido conducido por alguien más desde ese entonces.

-¡Por favor, dime que no escogieron a la loca de Laurens!

-¡Oh, no! Fue un chico, un tal Mikey… y he de decirte que tiene una voz encantadora

-¿Michael "Mikey" Blumberg?

-Si

-Pues me sorprendes, Phebe. No sabía que adorabas a chicos con la complexión de Harold

-¿Harold? Acaso Mikey es… ¿Robusto?

Helga soltó una carcajada

-Si, podemos decir que así es. Pero comparado con Harold, Mikey es inteligente. Tengo entendido que el de niño cantaba opera. El no vivía por aquí en Hillwood en ese entonces. Si no, todos nos hubiéramos enterado de ello.

Wolfgang al ver a Helga con una sonrisa mientras hablaba y se expresaba del tal Mikey, le hizo volver a sentir dentro de el la rabia que no experimentaba desde la secundaria.

Así que con paso forzado, se dirigió al sillón más cercano y sentarse para poder controlar con respiraciones pausadas el sentimiento de celos que sabia se había formado dentro de su ser.

-El es un buen amigo, Phebe. Te lo presentaré en otra ocasión, siempre y cuando Geraldo no se me ponga a cocer huevos con la frente, pues te aseguro que Mikey te encantará como me ha encantado a mí.

Escuchar tales palabras, provocaron en Wolfgang el que se mordiera la lengua.

Y apretaba sus puños con la mayor fuerza posible, hasta sentir que sus uñas se clavasen en las palmas de sus manos, pues comprendía que si no se calmaba, podría herir con la lengua afilada que había heredado de su padre.

Era tal su empeño, que no noto como la oriental le miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

-Gerald no tiene por qué temer con respecto a Mikey… así que espero la invitación muy pronto.

-Eso será un hecho, hermana. Pero por el momento será mejor que me pasaras a mi pequeña, que el hombrecito ya anda bostezando de sueño.

Así fue como Helga se cubrió el pecho con el que le había dado de comer a Stephen y destapaba el contrario para poder darle de comer a la pequeña Cecil.

Tal maniobra era un poco complicada así que colocó en su regazo al pequeño mientras recibía a su hija, y al hacerlo, Helga y Phebe notaron que se removía en su lugar de manera inquieta sin comprender el motivo.

Wolfgang al ver la interrogativa en el rostro de las chicas, se levantó de su lugar para acercarse y cargar en sus brazos al pequeño Stephen. Con delicadeza, coloco la cabeza del chico en su hombro y con palmaditas suaves, le hizo eructar.

Con voz baja, les dijo a las chicas, que le miraban atónitas, que después de cada comida habría que sacarles el aire.

-Para evitarles cólicos, o si no, lloraran durante un buen rato y no podrás hacer nada para quitarles el dolor.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó Phebe- Es bueno el saberlo, pues no recordaba eso.

-Se nota que serias un buen niñero, grandulón.

-De hecho, lindura. Fui niñero por un tiempo y mi madre me enseñó lo básico si quería cuidar de algunos bebés.

-¿Tu?, ¿Niñero? Increíble…

-Así fue. Necesitaba dinero. Pero aun no cumplía los 16, por ello no me contrataban.

Una vecina mía tenía que cuidar a su marido en el hospital por un accidente laboral y mi madre me "ofreció" como niñero.

Cuando me di cuenta, tenía un batallón de 4 chicos: dos varones y dos mujeres.

El menor de ellos apenas cumpliría el año. Así que ya sabrás… sobrevivía cada día a ellos durante parte de las tardes de todo un mes. Mi rutina se había vuelto de ir a la escuela y llegar a la casa a ir a la escuela, comida en casa, batallón de niños y trabajos escolares antes de dormir. Fue un mes pesado pero terminé aprendiendo muchísimas cosas y entre ellas el razonar acerca de tener hijos y cuando tenerlos.

-¡Vaya, Wolfgang!- Hablo Phebe después de verle atónita, pues mientras explicaba, arrullaba con suavidad al pequeño- Debiste de madurar rápido…

-No como esperaba realmente mi madre…

-Pues ya tengo el niñero para la tropa Pataki, pues la vieja Betsy cree que es un buen trato para no utilizar aun las fuerzas que le quedan…- Le dijo Helga mientras le miraba con una sonrisa que demostraba que no habría un NO como respuesta.

Wolfgang solo rodó los ojos y suspiró mientras recordaba las palabras de su hermano:

"Te recomiendo negociar…"

Así que rápidamente pero de igual manera siendo cuidadoso con Stephen, dejó al pequeño en uno de los cuneros y con su viejo valor de abusón personal se acercó a la rubia y se inclinaba lo más cerca posible a su rostro y mirarla a los ojos.

-Solo si me convierto en su Padrino…

-No tienes derecho a negociar, estúpido.

-Negocio porque así ambas partes salimos ganando.

-¿Sí? ¿Y de qué forma según tu?

-Tú descansas, yo me divierto con ellos y los cuido cuando tengas que presentar alguno de tus libros.

-¿Y tus giras? ¿Y tus grabaciones?

-Seré niñero y padrino… así que les cuidaré en vacaciones y descansos largos antes de las giras, ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece perfecto…-Le dijo Helga mientras le extendía a la pequeña Cecil para que la tomara en sus brazos- Empiezas hoy.

Wolfgang solo sonrió, pues sabía que ese sería uno de los primeros pasos para poder acercarse a la rubia. Ser una de las figuras paternas más cercanas a los chicos era un privilegio que muy pocos afortunados tendrían y conociendo el asunto, tendría que compartir el puesto con el prometido de la amiga de Helga. Pero… la diferencia era que Gerald no pretendía a Helga y eso era muy buena señal, pues su meta no es otra más que el convertirse en el futuro padre de los gemelos Pataki´s.

* * *

><p><strong>!Les deseo unas felices vacaciones de verano a todos los que ya andan vacacionando!<strong>

**Disculpen las horribles faltas ortográficas en los capítulos anteriores.**

**Animo y espero seguir viéndoles en las graficas**


	9. Cielo de paz Cielo de tormenta

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ****TurquoiseGirl18****, ****Gelygirl****, ****Eclair Rozen****, ****kathepao****,**** agradezco el que se tomaran la molestia de dejarme un review en la historia y tomarse el tiempo de leerla. Agradezco también a aquellos lectores que se asomaron para leer el capítulo.**

**Romiih… no sabes cómo te agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Pido disculpas por la tardanza, sucedieron muchas cosas inesperadas y la más reciente es la descompostura de mi computadora. Aun no encuentro la pieza necesaria y llego a temer que no tenga arreglo. Además que me tuve que dedicar a no forzar un ojo por una operación, así que estuve incapacitada un tiempo.**

**Disfruten el nuevo capítulo y espero y se asomen a leer las ovas de esta historia. **

** s/10550794/1/Rocket-Brothers-OVAS**

**Sin más que decir… espero saber de ustedes y de todos aquellos que veo en las gráficas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Cielo de paz… cielo de tormenta.<strong>

El tiempo transcurrió como ave que vuela libre por los cielos.

Durante siete años, Helga aprendió, comprendió y entendió con claridad lo que es ser una madre de gemelos. Nunca educándoles sola, pues los abuelos de los niños han tratado de estar ahí siempre para ellos. Su mejor amiga, junto a su esposo, Gerald, también habían ayudado de una forma que siempre le estaría agradecida. Pero el que más le sorprendió en todo esos años, no fue otro más que Wolfgang…

Pues durante ese tiempo, él ha actuado, junto con Gerald, como una figura paterna para ambos rubios. Y aunque ella y él han tenido una relación un tanto extraña, (pues el acostarse con alguien que vez como amigo más que como una posible pareja hace que todo se vuelva extraño) eso no se convirtió en un impedimento para que ambos continuaran en buenas relaciones.

Disfrutando juntos, con alegría, los primeros pasos, las primeras palabras (que no fueron otras más que Bucko y Besy, refiriéndose así a sus dragones de estambres que les había regalado Gertie tiempo atrás), los dientes de leche y las risas emitidas durante cada día de su vidas.

Conforme crecían sus hijos, notaban todos que la pequeña Cecil era parecida a su padre, con la belleza física de su madre, siendo siempre tan amable y dulce, demostrando así la dama que algún día se convertiría. A ninguno se le haría raro que los hombres babearan al verla pasar y aceptaran sin reparos el obedecer las peticiones que ella les mencionara. Especialmente si dejaba al borde de la idiotez a sus propios padrinos o abuelos, cada que ella hablaba con su voz y cara angelical.

Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todos y en todo, sin dejarse guiar por las apariencias y compartiendo en la primaria sus lápices o hasta la comida que llevaba para merendar.

Phil resultó ser el hombrecito Pataki perfecto, protegiendo de la gente "mala" a su hermana, pero al igual que su madre, con un corazón sensible. Revoltoso y aventurero, analítico y burlón. De los dos, muchos notaban enseguida quien sería el que continuara con el linaje personal de Helga. Ocultando su corazón a aquellos ajenos a su pequeño mundo. Ocultando, como lo hacía su madre, su nobleza y don artístico. Helga lo notó una tarde, habían decidido hacer una parrillada en la azotea, pero Phil desapareció por un rato y la rubia preocupada, había salido a su encuentro. Al bajar escucho el sonido del piano que se encontraba en la sala familiar, no solo había escuchado el pequeño acorde, sino también vio como Phil contaba con su voz una estrofa de una canción que nunca antes había escuchado así que cuando le arropó, no dudo en preguntarle acerca de ello.

-Me lo imaginé un día, solo que el ritmo no me sale como me gustaría…

-Ya veo. Tendrás que trabajar mucho en eso ¿No es verdad?

- Si. Estaba pensando en pedirle ayuda a Pá Wolfgang.

Y cuando le platico a Phebe acerca de eso, ella simplemente le dijo:

-Es igual a ti, Helga. No me sorprenderé si escribe y se enamora igual que tú.

-No digas eso Phebe, no quiero que el sufra como yo lo he hecho, no por un amor como el que yo he tenido.

-Aún es muy pronto para decir eso, Helga. Tu sabes que aun que suceda, estaremos nosotros para darle apoyo, ¿No es así?

Las palabras de Phebe, aunque lo dudara si le preguntara alguien, le dieron una seguridad de que su hijo sería feliz y si llegase a sufrir por amor, el golpe no fuese grande como el que ella recibió.

Cuando Wolfgang se enteró de la habilidad de Stephen, no tardo ni una hora en inscribir al niño en clases de arte en la mejor escuela que había en Hillwood. Y en veranos Joan, le daba clases de piano, junto a su hijo Amadeus de solo seis años de edad.

Helga solo veía con el paso de los días, que su hijo perfeccionaba aún más su arte y su escritura.

Cecil, aunque no era buena en la escritura destacaba mucho en el teatro y ballet. Pues con el tiempo notaron que había heredado la flexibilidad y don que Helga tenía en ese campo.

-¿En serio? No te creo, linda… ¿Tu? ¿Bailarina de ballet?

-Así es brabucón- Le dijo Helga a Wolfgang, mientras le extendía una foto donde estaba Helga en una presentación del lago de los cisnes- Era buena en el campo, pero simplemente no era mi pasión.

Wolfgang, al recibir la foto y notar a una Helga de 14 años con un tutu blanco, parada en puntas hizo que se quedara con la boca abierta.

-Ahora entiendo cómo fue que la adolescencia no te afecto mucho…-

-¿Perdón?

-Tu cuerpo, siempre era lindo verlo en traje de física…

-¡Oh, cállate!- le dijo mientras con su puño, le golpeaba en el hombro derecho.

-¡Eso dolió!- le dijo mientras se tallaba el brazo golpeado- sigo sin entender, por qué te molesta que te diga cosas bonitas.

-Por qué no me gustan…

-Solo lo dices porque aún no me amas, pero en algún momento, linda, tú despertaras en mis brazos y sentirás amor por mí.

Esas palabras habían sido dichas hacia unas semanas por Wolfgang y durante ese tiempo, Helga se planteó la idea de darle una oportunidad por completo al cantante, pues la rubia había comprendido con los años, que Wolfgang podría ser aquel amor con el cual podría compartir su vida sin ningún problema.

Sabía que sus hijos adorarían que fuese su padre y Phebe y Gerald no juzgarían su decisión, hasta creería que Gerald sería el más feliz de los involucrados en tener como cuñado al cantante y ella llevara el apellido Ballack como su hermana Olga lo portaba, con orgullo.

Pero… si, siempre había un pero en su vida. Ella sabía que aún no podía permitirse el hacer por completo su vida. ¿La razón? Arnold.

Había comprendido que era el momento de arreglar eso que faltaba con el hombre que le ayudó a dar vida a sus gemelos.

-Phebe…

-Dime, Helga.- La rubia había ido a ver a su amiga a su despacho, como venía haciendo desde que vivían juntas, pues era costumbre entre ellas, el desayunar juntas al menos, una vez al mes.

-Háblame como abogada.

-¿Perdón?

-Si, háblame como abogada. ¿Qué consecuencias existe solo por el hecho de haberle ocultado a Arnold acerca de los gemelos?

-Eso depende, Helga- Phebe la miró seriamente para que comprendiera lo delicado que era el asunto- Si Arnold quisiera, él tendría todo el derecho de pelear por la custodia de sus hijos.

-¡Pero a ellos no les falta nada! Eso sería injusto…

-Tranquila Helga. Él puede pelear el que los chicos carguen su apellido, el que pueda verles y convivir con ellos en determinadas fechas y si se propone, puede evitar que salgan del país sin su autorización. Hay otra opción y esa es que el tribunal termine separando a los gemelos y que cada uno se encargue de un niño.

-¡¿Qué?!- Helga palideció al escuchar lo último.

-Así es Helga. Pero todo dependería de que tanto desee Arnold el pelear contigo el derecho que se le ha negado. Por eso no me gustaba la idea de que no le dijeras nada.

-¡Dios!, no esperaba que esto sucedería así.

-Imagino Helga- Phebe tomo con su mano derecha la de la rubia para darle apoyo- En todo caso que sucediera yo sería la que abogara por ti, ¿Comprendes? Hace un tiempo también había hablado con Stella sobre esto y ella y su marido también pelearían a tu favor. Pues comprenden tu lucha.

-Phebe…

-Stella, Miles, Gerald, Wolfgang, Olga, Joan y yo, hemos visto tu dedicación y tu esfuerzo. Si existiera un palea legal, no estarías sola.

Lo único en lo que te tienes que preocupar es en la reacción de los gemelos. Ellos deben comprender que aun que llevan el apellido Pataki, también son Shortman.

Especialmente nuestro pequeño escritor… desde hace mucho veo que prefiere ser Stephen.

-Lo sé… detesta el padre que nunca ha tenido. Odia el ver la foto de Arnold en la repisa de su habitación y si no lo ha quitado es por su hermana.

-Pues ya es hora de saber cómo luchar. Han pasado ya siete años… Arnold no ha vuelto de Inglaterra y tu haz intentado continuar con tu vida. Pero una parte de ti sigue aferrada a un lazo… un lazo representado por tus hijos.

No conviertas su existencia en un recordatorio de aquello que hace que no continúes. Wolfgang los sabe, he intenta que avances. El de alguna manera lo reciente. ¡Abre los ojos amiga! Él te ama… Permítete continuar y haz formal la relación o romance que ambos llevan. Deja que te conquiste.

Helga se permitió suspirar, y volteo su rostro a la derecha, mirando el lugar de trabajo de Phebe.

-Pienso continuar, Phebe- volvió a mirar a su mejor amiga- pero antes de hacerlo, debo de dejar en claro mi asunto con Arnold.

-Helga…

-No, Phebe. Primero… primero debo de hablar con mis hijos y cuando pase esa tormenta, yo misma me contactaré con…Arnold. Y después, veré como continuar.

Esa misma tarde, Helga había decidió platicar con sus hijos, acerca de la decisión que había tomado y después de la comida, se sentó con ellos en la sala de su hogar.

-Les he reunido para hablar con ustedes de un tema importante. Uno que debió de haberse tocado hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Es sobre padre, no es así madre?-Fue la pequeña Cecil, quien había interrumpido con alegría las palabras de Helga.

-Así es querida…

-No me interesa…-Stephen al escuchar el tema empezó a mostrar signos de descontento. Helga solo respiró y trato de que el genio Pataki no dominara su cuerpo, pues era suficiente que Stephen lo tuviera en ese momento delicado.

-Es importante de que sepan lo sucedido.

-No quiero saberlo. ¡No me interesa saberlo!

-¡Pero yo sí, Phil!

-No…-Dijo con voz temblorosa Stephen- Cecil, por favor, no…

-Entiende, Phil

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Es suficiente el entender que él nunca ha estado, que nunca nos quiso!

-¡Stephen, no digas eso!-Hablo Helga al notar exactamente de donde provenía el descontento de su hijo-Primero debes escuchar lo que tengo que decirles, para que comprendas… para que puedan comprender por qué estamos donde estamos…

-No, madre… no quiero saber… no quiero saberlo-Fue entonces que el pequeño se paró de la sala y salió corriendo fuera de ahí. Justo cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada de su casa, con su habilidad de niño escurridizo, logró esquivar a Phebe y Gerald que en ese momento ingresarían a su hogar. Helga, solo pudo llegar a ver como Stephen se perdía corriendo en dirección al viejo campo Gerald y al notar a sus amigos, les explico lo sucedido.

-Creo, que es mejor que yo intervenga- Hablo Gerald después de escuchar a su amiga rubia-Sé dónde ha de estar, así que despreocúpate ¿De acuerdo?

-Me molesta decirlo, pero cuento contigo y espero y tengas razón.

-Tranquila Helga-Habló Phebe- ya verás que Gerald podrá calmarlo.

-De acuerdo

Y así fue como Gerald tomo camino hacia la vieja casa club del árbol. Al subir, encontró a Stephen acostado en el suelo, mientras miraba el techo de madera. El niño no reaccionó a su llegada, y así que con sus años de experiencia al lado del pequeño, simplemente se recostó, acompañándole.

Durante un instante, ninguno dijo nada. Y Stephen fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Mi madre está molesta?

-No, solo preocupada. Ella no esperaba que reaccionaras así- terminado de hablar, notó como el cuerpo de su ahijado comenzaba a temblar y por ello, Gerald extendió un brazo donde rápidamente Stephen se acurrucó para dar rienda suelta a un llanto… un llanto que llevaba años oculto dentro de su ser.

-Me duele no verle…

-Stephen…

-¿Por qué él no está con nosotros? Me da tristeza el que no vaya a dejarme a la escuela, no encontrarle en los partidos de baseball. Me duele el saber que mi madre no es feliz porque no está el aquí, y sé que hay momentos que al verme no me ve a mí, ¿Tanto me parezco?

-Stephen, la forma en que tu madre te mira, es porque teme que ames a alguien tanto como ella amó a tu padre. Teme que sufras, que sufras de una manera que no puedas soportarlo.

Y con respecto a tu padre, las personas indicadas para hablarte acerca de ellos son tus abuelos Stella, Miles; el viejo Phil y la loca de Pookie. Ellos, junto con tu madre, tienen el fragmento que necesitas para entender quien fue y es tu padre y por qué no lo encuentras cuando miras a tu alrededor.

Te he visto crecer Stephen, te he visto crecer, pero esta vez yo no puedo darte respuestas. Para ello debes ir y tomar valor… porque para enfrentarles al buscar una respuesta, lo que encuentres tal vez no sea lo que esperabas.

Stephen se limpió el llanto y se sentó. Gerald imitó el último gesto y espero a que el chico hablara.

-¿La verdad, puede dolerme?

-No siempre, pero llega a suceder.

El pequeño miró sus manos como si fuera algo extraordinario. Gerald sabía que dentro de esa cabecita había una pelea para saber que debería hacer y por tal motivo espero a que terminara de analizar las opciones que tenía.

-¿Podría primero… ver a los abuelos?

Gerald solo sonrió, atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de su ahijado. Pues comprendió que el proceso de maduración, había comenzado ya en ese par de chiquillos que adoraba como si fuesen hijos suyos y de la mujer de su vida. Y por un momento fugaz, paso en su cabeza el consultar con Phebe, la idea de tener un nuevo integrante en la familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco a mi hermana Corvus Caelum por soportas mi quejas y prestarme su maquina para transcribir este episodio. <strong>

**Gracias a todos y espero y puedan tomarse su tiempo para un Review que a todos los escritores no vuelve felices. Gambatte Ne!**


	10. Visitantes que llegaron para quedarse

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ****TurquoiseGirl18****,****Diana Carolina****, ****Gelygirl****, ****Eclair Rozen****, ****kathepao****,****Milanh,**** agradezco el que se tomaran la molestia de dejarme un review en la historia y tomarse el tiempo de leerla. No saben lo contenta que me hacen cada vez que se dé ustedes, y aun así me perdonan lo mala que soy al no poder responderles, por el trabajo se me dificulta el acomodarme aun con respecto a transcribir los capítulos que tengo. Ya ando en el momento clímax de la historia y ya tengo el posible final de ella. Así que todo se está desarrollando como me está gustando.**

**Romiih… no sabes cómo te agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Pido disculpas por la espera. Este capítulo va de todo corazón para ti, pues algo que siempre has querido sucede en él. Si!, inician los problemas. xDD**

**Disfruten el nuevo capítulo y espero y se asomen a leer las ovas de esta historia. **

** s/10550794/1/Rocket-Brothers-OVAS**

**Sin más que decir… espero saber de ustedes y de todos aquellos que veo en las gráficas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: VISITANTES QUE LLEGARON PARA QUEDARSE.<strong>

Gerald llevó al pequeño a la vieja pensión donde Miles los recibió y dirigió en la sala donde reposaban en mecedoras los viejos Phil y Gertie, pues con el paso de los años ya no tenían las mismas energías de antes.

Para hacer amena la reunión, Stella llevó chocolate caliente y mientras repartía las tazas, notó como Gerald daba aviso a Helga el estado del pequeño Stephen.

-¿Y ahora que sucedió, hombre pequeño?- Fue el viejo Phil el que habló, pero Gertie al ver el semblante de Stephen supo a que se debía la visita a tales horas en la noche, así que se dirigió al pequeño y se sentó junto a él.

-Hace su tiempo, tu padre cuando era aún un joven Kimba, le hizo la misma pregunta al vejestorio que tengo por marido.

-¡Madre, por dios!- Reclamó Miles al oír hablar a la mujer que le dio la vida. Gertie le ignoró siguiendo su relato mirando fijamente a su bisnieto.

-El como era su personalidad, es muy fácil saberlo. Puesto que toda tu vida has vivido al lado de alguien muy parecido a él.

-¡Ya comprendo!- Exclamó el viejo Phil al saber que era lo que buscaba el pequeño- ¿Quieres que te hablemos de tu padre Arnold?

-Así es abuelo Phil…- Dijo Stephen.

-Bueno… no hay mucho que decirte, él es como tu hermana-Acortó a decirle Phil a Stephen y los demás asintieron, incluyendo Gerald que había decidido quedarse a apoyar a Stephen. Ninguno se esperó que el pequeño se echara a llorar a lágrima viva.

Stella fue la única que se acercó al niño para dirigirlo al sofá más amplio y así Gertie pudiera regresar a sentarse en su mecedora.

-No llores, mi niño…

-No puedo evitarlo, abuela Stella- Hipaba por momentos Stephen- Una parte de mí siempre había soñado con ser como él.

He imaginado la mayor parte de mi tiempo el cómo era, no solo en el físico, sino en personalidad. Pero… ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir mucho tiempo siendo un tonto samaritano?

Los adultos se echaron a reír al escuchar la pregunta del pequeño.

-Tuve que enseñarle karate- Hablo Gertie para que supiera que de igual forma, Arnold sufría situaciones malas. Le platicaron al principio la personalidad que tuvo de niño, el cómo Helga le acosaba desde Kínder y Gerald ayudaba a reafirmar escenas al lado de su amigo de la infancia.

-Llegamos a salvar el viejo árbol donde está la casa club, al final terminó siendo un obsequio del viejo Pataki, pues tu madre luchó de igual forma para que no usaran el área para una nueva tienda de electrónicos.

El pequeño escuchaba encantado las aventuras de su padre, algunas apenas mencionadas, otras, con la explicación justa para que el niño supiera lo valiente y bueno que fue Arnold en su infancia.

-De hecho...-Dijo Stella a su nieto- Arnold escribió varios diarios a partir de que vivió con nosotros en San Lorenzo. Yo creo que sería buena idea de que te lleves algunos de ellos para que los leas y entiendas un poco a tu padre. Además, a la edad de 10 años el encontró el diario de Miles.

Tu padre empezó a escribir sus pensares y aventuras con nosotros. Te pueden servir para que comprendas su personalidad. Yo creo que encontraras en los diarios más respuestas de las que te imaginas, solo que cuando crezcas un poco más, te pasaré los últimos tomos.

Iré a buscarlos, están en su viejo cuarto.

-¿Puedo ir abuela? Quisiera conocer la vieja alcoba de mi padre.

-Claro, mi niño.

Y así, Stella subió al último piso de la pensión acompañada de Stephen y un Gerald sonrientes.

Al llegar al viejo cuarto, Stephen no pudo evitar quedarse mudo.

-Sorprendente, ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó Gerald, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y Stella buscaba entre los libros de Arnold los diarios que habían ido a buscar- Siempre envidie la alcoba de tu padre, pero en momentos la detestaba.

-¿Por qué Pá?

-Porque al medio día el sol da a todo su fulgor que ocasiona un calor tremendo en el lugar y uno se levanta temprano porque es un lugar muy luminoso y la verdad, adoro dormir hasta muy tarde si se me da la oportunidad.

- jajajaja… Es cierto, pero no quita que sea un cuarto de ensueño.

Gerald sonrió. Sabía que Stephen era muy maduro para su edad y entendía que era parte del legado de los Pataki´s

-Hace título a su apellido- Pensó Gerald mientras volvía a despeinar la cabellera rubia de Stephen.

Minutos después, Stella se acercó con varios tomos de los diarios escritos por Arnold.

-Te entrego los que escribió cuando era niño y el primero cuando entró en la secundaria. Los otros te los pasare conforme vayas creciendo.

El pequeño asintió y salió del cuarto seguido de los dos adultos. Stephen iba con una alegría, la cual se demostraba a través de todo su cuerpo. De repente, antes de bajar el último escalón, se giró sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a los mayores.

-Por favor, no le digan a mi madre o a Cecil que tengo los diarios de mi padre, ¿podrían mantenerlo en secreto? Especialmente con Cecil…

-Claro-Dijeron ambos adultos

-Les diré a Miles, Phil y Gertie.

-De mi parte, no diré nada en casa.

-Gracias…- Les sonrió a ambos y regresaba sobre sus pasos, pero al llegar al último escalón, escucho el sonido del timbre de la pensión. Fue directo a abrir.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba alguien muy familiar para él.

Alto, rubio, de ojos verdes. Vestido con un traje obscuro y una corbata gris. Su pelo peinado hacia atrás. No iba solo, a su lado se encontraba una mujer de pelo castaño y largo, ojos obscuros, piel blanca, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo floreado. En medio de ambos, pero unos dos escalones atrás, había un chico más grande que Stephen, cabello castaño, ojos azules. Vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una playera de color verde, con la frase "The Crescendolls, One more time…".

En el suelo se podía notar la presencia de varias maletas negras, notando enseguida que se encontraban a su límite, pues las gordura en ellas indicaba lo pesado que era cada una de ellas.

Cuando Stephen salió de su asombro, retrocedió. Frente a él se encontraba su padre.

-¡Es él, es él…!- Pensaba para sí mientras las lágrimas se volvían a acuñar en sus ojos- sí, es él… pero… él no me conoce, no sabe que existo.

Por suerte para el pequeño, Gerald y Stella llegaron a su lado antes de que reaccionara de una manera impropia al reclamarle a Arnold. Los dos adultos, se encontraron asombrados al ver a Arnold, Stella fue la primera en abrazar a su hijo, mientras que Gerald se agachó para cargar a Stephen.

-Tranquilo. No digas nada, ¿De acuerdo? No tardamos en irnos a casa.-Le susurró Gerald, una vez en sus brazos, Stephen solo ocultó su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Gerald y apretaba en su regazo con fuerza los diarios que su abuela le había dado.

Terminado el saludo de Stella, Gerald se acercó a Arnold.

-¡Viejo, es bueno verte!

-¡Gerald! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, y veo que a ti también.

-¡Así es! Permíteme presentarte a mi esposa Amélie y a mi hijo William.

Gerald saludó a la mujer y después al niño.

-Eres muy grande, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Nueve años, señor.- Al escuchar la edad, Gerald no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Arnold.

-Es hijo de Amélie, pero para mí, ya es mi hijo. ¿No es así, Will?

-Claro, padre.

Stella no pudo evitar pensar que su hijo era ya todo un hombre responsable. Pero también se sintió triste, pues no podía evitar ver a su querido Stephen que evitaba moverse en los brazos de Gerald.

-Me alegro por ti, amigo. Pero aun que me gustaría quedarme, tengo que llevar a mi chiquillo al lado de su madre.

Arnold al notar al niño, no pudo evitar el preguntarle si era su hijo, pues el color de pelo que veía era de un rubio muy brillante.

-Se puede decir que es mío…

-Ya veo…- Dijo suspicaz, he intentó acercarse a él, pero Gerald y Stella se interpusieron en su propósito.

-¡No, Arnold! Ya se encuentra dormido.- Fue Stella la primera en dar una explicación, al ver el asombro en la cara de su hijo y su mujer.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo no muy convencido.

-Así es, Pero no importa, pasa. En la sala se encuentra tu padre y tus abuelos.

-¡Gracias, madre!

Y así, los tres nuevos inquilinos de la pensión se adentraron en ella.

Stella despidió a Gerald que cargaba a un Stephen con lágrimas en los ojos. Esa imagen, hizo que el corazón de Stella se encogiera de dolor y se despidió de su nieto con un beso suave en su cabeza.

Ya fuera de la pensión y una vez de vuelta en el suelo, Stephen se acercó a Gerald para hablar con él.

-Mi padre no supo quién era… no sabe quién soy en realidad…

-Stephen…

-Vamos a casa, Pá. Creo que madre me debe explicar algo.

Así fue como en silencios, se dirigieron a su hogar, notando Gerald como el pequeño se aferraba a eso viejos cuadernos que en su tiempo, fueron los diarios de Arnold.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Espero verles hasta el siguiente capitulo. :D<strong>

**"La verdad será descubierta. Sufrirá la gente mucho daño, pero siempre la verdad saldrá a la luz."**

**-Datyi Aizu**


	11. Pregunto Pregunto a mi corazón

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ****todos ustedes que hacen que siga escribiendo Rocket Brothers. ****No saben lo contenta que me hacen cada vez que se dé ustedes, y aun así me perdonan por dejarles con mucho tiempo con la intriga de saber qué es lo que ha pasado. Todos sabemos que final de año es el más movido de los meses, pero aquí estoy. Con tiempo para subirles el capítulo esperado. Es el regalo que el gordo rojo les deja a todos ustedes.**

**Un detalle inesperado, al finalizar el capítulo 10, había terminado la canción que había inspirado esta historia. Hablo de Rocket Brother de Kashmir. Así que a partir del onceavo capitulo podría decirse que ahora se llamaría de muchas maneras, por muchas canciones.**

**Tuve mi falta de inspiración y el pensar lo dicho por la famosa Review Criticona que al analizar su crítica, ella también tuvo muchas fallas como yo en la historia. Si de casualidad está leyendo esto, o algún conocido de ella, me gustaría hacerle llegar que debe trabajar en sus críticas, pues en momentos aunque aparenten ser bien realizadas, llegan a perder fundamentos en algunas partes. No digo que están mal, al contrario, si mejora con el tiempo no dudo que no se encuentre en un futuro trabajando en un periódico y televisora de chismes de la farándula. Pero espero que al igual que yo, ella mejore con el tiempo. ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno, al andar con un reviwer algo conocido con muchos seguidores en Youtube, me da de qué opinar a mí también, especialmente porque yo recibí la crítica. Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y no se preocupen, acepto los constructivos, los de aceptación, los de ideas y opiniones diversas con respecto a la historia, los OCC , etc.**

** www. youtube watch?v = Sa3rraeJyd8**

**Esta es la versión que más me gusta de Rocket Brothers.**

**Disfruten el nuevo capítulo y espero y se asomen a leer las ovas de esta historia. **

** s/10550794/1/Rocket-Brothers-OVAS**

**Sin más que decir… espero saber de ustedes y de todos aquellos que veo en las gráficas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Pregunto… Pregunto a mi corazón.<strong>

No podía creerlo, pero fue cierto. Stephen se había encontrado con Arnold y Helga había sufrido un poco de pánico por ello. No esperaba que llegara Arnold de improviso. Menos casado…

-Casado… - Se repetía una y otra vez internamente- Se ha casado. Siguió con su vida…

-Madre…-La voz de Cecil saco a Helga de sus pensamientos, haciendo que mirara a su hija que se encontraba al lado de Stephen. En ese momento fue que también se percató de que Phebe y Gerald estaban de igual manera sentados en la sala de estar. Lo mas seguro vigilando que la noticia no le afectara.

-Dime cariño…

-¿Sería posible que fuese a verle mañana?

-¿Perdón?

-A mi padre… Stephen ya le conoció… ¿Sería posible el que yo fuese?

-¡No!- Helga gritó. Logrando con ello que Gerald y Phebe se pararan de su lugar pensando en una posible pelea entre madre e hija.

-No seas ingenua, Cecil…-Respondió por su madre Stephen- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando le tengas enfrente? ¿Decirle: "Te he extrañado, padre"? Ve la realidad… No sabe de nosotros.

-Pero…

-Pero nada… Aún no es el momento… si hubieras estado ahí, lo entenderías.

-¡Por lo mismo! ¡Yo también quisiera verle y comprender lo que sucede!

-Cecil, cariño-Retomó la palabra Helga lo más serena posible- Comprendo tus deseos, pero necesito hablar con el sobre ustedes. No puedo llegar y decirle: "¡Hey!, cuanto tiempo… Te presento a tus hijos…" No, no puede ser así de simple. Podrías… ¿Me permitirías algo de tiempo antes de presentártelo?

Cecil le miró con los labios fruncidos y los cachetes inflados.

-Cecil…no salgas con tus pucheros…-Le dijo Stephen a su hermana.

-Pero, Phil…

-No seas egoísta… pregúntate primero como afecta esto a madre y después piensa en ti…

Cecil abrió sus ojos verdes y volteo a ver a su progenitora… no había pensado que tan difícil podría ser para ella. Se paro de su asiento y se sentó en el suelo para colocar sus manos y recargar su cabeza en las manos de su madre

-Perdóname…- Le dijo- Es que siempre he soñado con hablar con él. He querido con mi corazón un padre que me cargue, me mime y me diga cuanto me ama…- Helga movió uno de sus manos apresados y fue acariciando las hebras doradas de su pequeña.

-Lo se… créeme que lo sé…

* * *

><p>Había pasado dos semanas desde ese día. Mientras Helga caminaba, trataba de pensar el cómo proceder. Sus hijos llevaban ese tiempo sin ver a sus abuelos y sabia por las llamadas que ha recibido de ellos, que estos mismos extrañan mucho a sus nietos.<p>

Y por ello, recordaba con mayor avidez el consejo que siempre le daba Gertie:

"Es mejor enfrentar la tormenta lo antes posible. Para así poder arreglar los daños que sufra la nave y la tripulación disfrute de la calma que hay después de pasarla"

Así que había empleado la táctica directa, y con ayuda de Gerald, había logrado citar a solas a Arnold.

Por ello se encontraba nerviosa. El llegar a la cafetería donde vería al rubio hizo que aumentaran sus nervios. La mesa que eligió, fue una cercana a la ventana principal. Veía la gente pasar, pero no pudo evitar perderse en los recuerdos que tenia de su hija Cecil. La había visto llorar y envidiar a Stephen por la oportunidad que había tenido su propio hermano. Pues se le hizo injusto el que solo él tuviera la oportunidad de encontrárselo de frente. Ese encuentro hizo que se sintiera por instantes nerviosa, perdida… no deseaba encontrárselo y por ello, Phebe y Gerald decidieran ser los que llevaran o trajeran a los chicos de la casa a la escuela y viceversa.

Le partía el alma ver la tristeza en los ojos verdes de su hija. Y lo que le sorprendía más era el hecho de que a pesar de todo los llantos y almohadas volando a su dirección cada vez que entraba a la alcoba, Stephen se había comportado comprensivo y no se dejaba dominar por la desesperación o melancolía, rabia o enojo cada que su hermana le reprochaba el que tuviera "la oportunidad"

-Si no soy fuerte con ella, siempre se sentirá mal…-Le confió una tarde que Cecil había pedido de nuevas cuentas el ir a conocer a Arnold, y con un nuevo llanto había salido a encerrarse a su habitación- No podemos derrumbarnos al mismo tiempo, es mi deber como hombre, no… como hermano el no derrumbarme ahora. Por ella y por ti… -Le abrazó de improviso mientras ocultaba su rostro cerca de su pecho. Helga había sentido parte de las lágrimas que el niño había ocultado en el acto.- Por eso no quiero que no te preocupes por ella… sé que todo saldrá bien…

Y por ellos había decidido tomar valor… Pero era tanto su pensar, que no había notado cuando Arnold se había sentado y la contemplaba con una sonrisa que explicaba la remembranza de recuerdos inolvidables.

Esa sonrisa era una que muchos afirmarían pertenecía a un hombre que adoraba ver a la mujer enfrente de él. Todos en la cafetería estarían de acuerdo que ese hombre, ese hombre estaba enamorado… enamorados de los recuerdos, de lo que significaba la persona frente a él. Pero al verle mover su cabeza y poner un gesto más neutral, hizo a muchos dudar.

-Helga…-Arnold volvió a sonreír al notar sorprender a la rubia- Cuanto tiempo.

Al principio Helga abrió mucho sus ojos, pero al notar el comportamiento de Arnold se enderezó y contesto lo más fríamente que podía.

-Así es. Casi ocho años, Arnold…

-No. Son más de 8. Desde la universidad, Helga.

Esas palabras habían ocasionado una sorpresa en el interior de Helga, preguntándose que es a lo que quería jugar el biólogo con ella. ¿Cómo era posible que el dijera eso?

-No- Movió su cabeza de lado a lado sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- No nos vemos desde esa noche… la noche antes de tu partida a Inglaterra.

Arnold se extrañó, el no recordaba el haberse despedido de Helga antes de ir a terminar su investigación y por ello llevó rápidamente su mano en la parte derecha de su cabeza, unos centímetros arriba de su oreja donde tenía el recordatorio de un accidente vivido años atrás en Inglaterra.

-Entonces…-Balbuceó mientras pasaba con la yema de los dedos la longitud de la herida- Deben ser parte de los recuerdos que he olvidado…

Helga abrió mucho sus ojos, su mirada poco a poco fue demostrando la furia que empezaba a agitarse en su interior.

-¿Qué estupidez dices ahora?

Arnold suspiró, se le hacía algo tedioso el repetir la historia de su mayor descuido en un país extranjero. Pero algo dentro de él, se removía, como un sentimiento de necesidad de obtener el perdón de Helga, especialmente después de ver el enojo en sus ojos azules.

-Pocos días después de llegar a Londres, me atropello un coche. El accidente no fue muy grave como suena, pero mi cabeza recibió casi todo el daño, primero parte del vidrio del parabrisas y después el duro concreto del suelo. Por ello, tengo una herida que necesito puntadas para cerrarse… para ser exactos, unas seis.

Desperté dos días después en el hospital. Los doctores se alegraron de que supiera mi nombre, y dieron aviso al departamento escolar. No quise que mis padres se alteraran y por eso no avisé a nadie aquí en Hillwood. Por eso tampoco te había platicado a ti ese día que me llamaste al teléfono. De hecho, me sorprendió tu llamada. Pues nunca en San Lorenzo había recibido noticias tuyas.-Arnold volteo a ver el paisaje que había detrás del cristal de la ventana mientras seguía hablando.- conforme pasaron los días, sufría pequeñas lagunas de memorias anteriores y mi cabeza dolía mucho si me esforzaba por tratar de encontrar el detalle faltante en mi memoria. Los doctores al enterarse me habían informado que era normal después de un golpe como el que había recibido mi cabeza. Fue un milagro que el daño en ella fuese mínimo… así que los recuerdos olvidados debieron de serlo.-Terminado de decir esto último, regresó su mirada a Helga. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues la mujer más fuerte que él conocía se encontraba derramando lagrimas gruesas mientras le miraba de una forma que no supo describir. Parecía que el dolor y la desesperación se instaban en las facciones de su rostro. Por ello fue un shock el verla así. Cuando salió de su estupor momentáneo, busco en su ropa el pañuelo que su abuela siempre le insistía llevar encima suyo.

"Nunca sabes en que momento puedes utilizarlo…"

Esas palabras fueron mencionadas hace tanto tiempo, que no creía la verdad detrás de ese simple detalle. Así que cuando dio con el de manera triunfante, Helga pegó un grito desgarrador mientras cubría su rostro con las manos.

Los comensales del lugar voltearon a verles. Arnold solo sonrió, pues pensaba que Helga seguía siendo tierna a su manera y su llanto no era otro más que la preocupación que sentía por él.

-Helga, tranquila. No me pasó nada. Aquí sigo…

Pero la rubia no le escuchaba, le vio llevarse a la nariz la servilleta que tenía frente a ella. Ese detalle de alguna forma le molestó un poco. Él quería que ella aceptase su pañuelo. Así que espero a que la rubia se tranquilizara, sucediendo esto después de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos.

Para Helga era difícil lo que estaba pasando. Observaba con los ojos inundados en lágrimas como el destino pareciera burlarse de ella y darle golpe tras golpe a su ser. Pues el hombre enfrente de ella había olvidado todo lo referente a su noviazgo.

-¿Recuerdos mínimos… sin importancia?- Repitió Helga en un susurro audible para Arnold.

-Si.

-Y ahora… ¿Ahora qué quieres que haga?

-¿Perdón?- Arnold no entendió el por qué Helga le preguntaba tal cosa

-¿Cómo puedo enfrentarte a ti, si no recuerdas nada?

-Hel…

-¡Cállate!- Arnold saltó un poco de su asiento al ser interrumpido así por Helga- Cállate… Porque me es difícil el comprender lo que está pasando.

¿Cómo puedo…? ¿Cómo puedo decirte sobre tus hijos si ni siquiera recuerdas que me amabas?

¡Dime! ¿Dime que tengo que decirles… si su padre al parecer nunca recordará que me amaba y por ello fue que existen?

-¿Hijos? Espera… ¿Qué hijos?

Helga rebuscó en su bolso y mientras lo hacía, de vez en cuando se secaba el rastro de gruesas lágrimas que seguían cayendo en su rostro. Sustrajo de el una fotografía de cuatro pulgadas por ocho, donde se veían a una Cecil y un Stephen sonriendo, sus cabezas se encontraban unidas una con la otra, como si ambas estuvieran compartiendo un secreto. La foto había sido tomada apenas un mes antes de que llegara Arnold a la ciudad. Ambos niños tenían en su mano, un helado de chocolate. Uno de los tantos gustos que compartían entre ellos.

Detrás de la foto se encontraba escrito la fecha y los nombres de los niños.

-Cecil…-Pronunció, Arnold se había quedado sorprendido pues encontró en la niña rasgos de la dueña de una zapatilla roja. La única diferencia en ella eran los ojos de un color verde esmeralda.

Al observar a Stephen su mente recordó al chico que Gerald había cargado la noche que él había llegado, junto a su familia.

-Phil…

-Stephen.

-¿Perdón?

-Stephen… por el momento no desea ser llamado Phil, pues no quiere que alguien le confunda con sus abuelos… o su padre

-No entiendo…- Pronunció después de estar analizando la foto- ¿Ellos son mis hijos? ¿Cómo?

No… no puede ser

Helga se tensó después de escucharle decir lo último. Sintió en su pecho una punzada de dolor con tal efecto que parecía haberle hecho perder el aire.

-Así es, cabezón. –Helga volteo rápido a ver el dueño de la voz que había interrumpido su privacidad con Arnold.

Wolfgang aprovechó ese instante para sentarse al lado de la rubia y paso un brazo en los hombros de la escritora para demostrarle el apoyo que le ofrecía en silencio. Cuando obtuvo la atención de la mirada de Helga, no pudo evitar el cantante de besar con suavidad su frente. Sin importarle la mirada furiosa del hombre que tenía frente a ellos dos.

Mientras tanto, Arnold trataba de serenarse, ese enojo lo sentía fuera de lugar y trato de recordar a Amelié, que le esperaba en casa. Se supone él es feliz y estaba casado, por eso no entendía el por qué sentía la rabia dentro de sí. Deseaba con fuerzas el separar a Helga de los brazos de Wolfgang.

Los pensares del rubio, fueron interrumpidos por la voz potente del cantante. Arnold notó en ella el desafío hacia él y su furia no hizo más que aumentar y crecer, crecer… pues había visto como el cantante tomaba la mano de la rubia.

-Quisiera yo que ellos fueran míos…- le dijo Wolfgang a Arnold- Por desgracia no lo son, pero eso no me impide amarlos como sé que ellos me aman a mí. Y solo por ya conocerles, solo por verles desde su primer amanecer, les protegeré de la mejor forma que pueda. No solo a ellos, también a Helga.

Haz perdido tu oportunidad, ahora es momento y tiempo de ir por la mía.

-No…- le contestó Arnold dejándose llevar por su enojo- Un hijo mío nunca llevará tu apellido.

-Arnold-Pronuncio temerosa Helga mientras se separaba del agarre de Wolfgang y le miraba lo más seriamente posible- Ellos han vivido bien, nunca les han faltado nada. Ellos… Ellos son todo para mí…

-¡Y ahora también lo son para mí!-Le gritó- Tú me has ocultado su existencia ¡Ahora no me pidas que no pueda conocerlos! ¡Que no luche por ellos!- Wolfgang acercó más a Helga a él, y fulminaba con la mirada a Arnold. Reclamarle a Helga ha sido la mayor ofensa que el ojiverde había hecho en ese lugar, ese día. Sabía que la rubia podría desmoronarse, sabía que podría perderse en ella tan solo recordando la mirada de odio que Arnold mostraba, ¡Y el hombre frente a él no entendía el daño que lanzaba!

-Entonces… -Le dijo Wolfgang fríamente- Tendrás que conseguir un buen abogado… Nosotros ya tenemos el nuestro y te aseguro… no te dejará las cosas fáciles.

Terminado de decir esto, se levantó y ayudó a Helga para así salir juntos de ese lugar, alejándola del rubio.

Arnold del asombro tardo en seguirles, pero solo pudo ver como Helga abordaba un auto azul y este instantes después se alejaba. En su mano derecha llevaba la foto de sus hijos, esa foto que Helga había dejado.

Respiraba aun un poco agitado por el enojo que había sentido momentos atrás, especialmente por las últimas palabras del cantante, así que trato de serenarse y mientras lo hacía había llevado inconscientemente su mano a su herida. Al sentirla maldijo por lo bajo, ahora más que nunca odiaba ese recordatorio en su cabeza, golpeo con el puño la pared cercana a la puerta del local donde le habían citado y lo único que sintió al dar el golpe era seguir haciéndolo, descargar de forma brusca todo lo que sentía por dentro, pero no lo hizo. Aunque odiara lo sucedido y detestara a Wolfgang… el comprendía que la verdad de su enojo no era más que el hecho de que una herida no solo le podía hacer perder dos hijos, sino también su familia, esa que había conseguido estando lejos de Hillwood.

* * *

><p><strong>No saben lo curioso y difícil que puede ser el escribir una historia. Por eso respeto a todos lo que suben los capítulos de una manera constante y hacen estremecer a todos y cada uno de nosotros los lectores. Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los míos el que estén pendiente de lo sucedido en mi cabeza.<strong>

**Espero leerles pronto. Gambatte Ne!**


	12. Frustraciones

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ****todos ustedes que hacen que siga escribiendo Rocket Brothers. ****Especialmente a mi más fiel lectora ROMIIH(Mujer, no te me desesperes, toma en cuenta que tengo una vida con responsabilidades, soy una adulta y estoy ya sin empleo… así que hago lo posible por conseguir uno).**

**La falta de inspiración últimamente no me ha ayudado… especialmente por Arnold-Amelié. Por alguna extraña razón Wolfgang-Helga se me hace más sencillo. Tal vez porque estoy usando los temas más Clichés de las series que hay en el mundo xDD**

**Tengo escrito el final, pero me falta el enfrentamiento en el tribunal, asi que de paso ando investigando un poco de leyes xDD (Consultaré con mi abogado). **

**Por último, acabo de crear una página en Facebook: www. facebook profile. php?id=100009228753279&fref=ts por si algunos quisieran seguirme. De antemano agradezco su tiempo, paciencia y los tomatazos que me envíen por este nuevo capítulo. **

**Disfruten el nuevo capítulo y espero y se asomen a leer las ovas de esta historia. **

** www. fanfiction s/10550794/1/Rocket-Brothers-OVAS**

**Sin más que decir… espero saber de ustedes y de todos aquellos que veo en las gráficas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 Frustraciones<strong>

-Ha llegado a tiempo, señora Shortman.

-Prefiero Hartwick, si no le molesta doctor Heyerdahl.

-De acuerdo. Su anterior especialista fue amable de enviarme su expediente clínico. Creo que no tiene que volver a escuchar el diagnostico que anteriormente le habían dado, pero con los actuales análisis es más claro el notar la degeneración espino-cerebral que se encuentra sufriendo su cuerpo. Esta enfermedad es aun tan desconocida en el mundo de la medicina, que no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es el factor que la provoca.

En su caso ha presentado vómito, dolores gastrointestinales, hemorragias nasal, ¿No es así?

-Así es doctor, también he tenido un poco de pérdida del sentido del tacto.

-Entiendo. Este último síntoma hace que sepamos que tipo de degeneración se encuentra sufriendo: La SCA-25

-¿Perdón?

-SCA es por la ataxia neuromuscular que se encuentra padeciendo y el 25 es por el número en que fue encontrado. Actualmente en el mundo existen 37 tipos distintos de SCA.

-Tiene cura, ¿Verdad?

El Dr. Heyerdahl le miró con sus ojos rasgados detrás de unos anteojos cuadrados. Y en ella Amelié no sabía descifrar la noticia que le daría y le dejaría tensa como una cuerda de violín.

-No… Por desgracia, aún no existe una cura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Su promedio de vida es desconocido. Puede empeorar en el transcurso del día, la semana o incluso en años. Por ello lo más recomendable seria que fuese a una clínica que se encuentra en el extranjero. Los gastos en ella serian mínimos si se inscribe dentro del programa de investigación a la evolución de la enfermedad. Al tenerme como su asesor, los doctores le recibirían con los brazos abiertos, por el momento le recomiendo el iniciar con el tratamiento que daré-Dijo mientras escribía una receta médica, y sacaba de su gaveta más cercana unos folletos con la información de la Institución que investigaba acerca de la enfermedad.- Espero y vea al ortopedista y también… comience a tramitar su testamento.

-¿Doctor?- Amelié palideció al escuchar lo último.

-No le mentiré señora… Hartwick… su cerebro está muriendo. Llegará un día en que usted no podrá hablar o moverse a voluntad propia. Estará consiente de todo lo que suceda a su alrededor, pero poco a poco las tareas más sencillas se le dificultarán.

Escribir, comer, hablar… todo se irá tornando imposible y llegará el momento en que usted utilice una silla de ruedas.

Amelié permaneció sentada. Parecía serena a pesar de estar escuchando todas y cada una de las cosas que le decía el doctor. Por dentro sentía el corazón dañándose.

-Es importante que inicie el tratamiento lo antes posible.-El doctor le extendió los documentos y una tarjeta de presentación- También le dejo los datos de mi hija, es abogada y podría asesorarle con respecto de su testamento. Sé que usted es originaria de Inglaterra y es probable que ahí ya tenga un abogado, pero por si cualquier cosa mi hija puede ayudarle.

-Gracias…

-Solo una cosa más. Le pido que empiece a llevar un diario donde anote el cómo se siente y los síntomas que va sintiendo conforme pasa el tiempo.

-De acuerdo…-Amelié se levantó para retirarse del lugar. Pagó la consulta y caminó hasta llegar a un parque donde dio rienda al llanto que había mantenido en su cuerpo.

Cuando logró calmarse un poco, vio a lo lejos a unos niños jugando y una pareja de ancianos que se tomaban de la mano mientras comían un helado.

Miró el cielo azul de ese día que parecía perfecto.

-Mi hijo sabe lo que es perder un padre y ahora… ahora debe de entender lo que es perder una madre.

Charles, ¡Oh, Charles! ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? William crecerá y nosotros no le podremos ver. Sé que Arnold podrá cuidarle, pero… ¡Me duele el tener que dejarle! No puedo hacerle sufrir mientras me encuentro en una cama postrada… Quiero que siga sonriendo, aunque sea doloroso y él tal vez no sepa entenderlo.

Pero sé que Arnold no me dejará irme, tratará de quedarse conmigo al final y no quiero atarle así… no deseo hacer sufrir a nadie –Y como si un rayo de luz le hubiera segado y despertado, supo enseguida que tenía que hacer- Debo de irme, preparar todo he irme de aquí.

* * *

><p>Pasada las 4 de la tarde, Arnold regresó por fin a la pensión.<p>

Después de haber hablado con Helga, contactó a Gerald para que terminarla de explicarle y así entender mejor la situación en la que se encontraba.

Gerald al principio le escucho con una cara de seriedad mientras le platicaba lo sucedido y en ese momento supo, no, comprendió que las cosas no serían fáciles de resolver.

-Ella luchará y no lo hará sola ¿Comprendes hermano?

-Gerald…-Le dijo tapando parte de su rostro con su mano derecha.

-No, Arnold…-Enseguida volvió a fijar el rubio su mirada en su mejor amigo- esta vez no puedo estar a tu favor. Aun si perdiste los recuerdos que tenías de ella. No me pidas que abogue por ti, porque no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Sencillo, buscar ayuda legal. Helga ya tiene al mejor abogado del estado, si no es que del país.

-¿Sí?- Dijo algo molesto- ¿Y dónde se supone conseguiré un abogado tan osado como para enfrentarse al mejor abogado del país?

Gerald buscó en su cartera una tarjeta de presentación rectangular de color gris perlado. En ella se podía leer en letras negras y repujadas la información del segundo mejor abogado.

_Oficinas Gammelthorpe y Asociados_

-Lic. Thaddeus Gammelthrope- leyó Arnold.

-También conocido como Curly.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Arnold incrédulo mirando a Gerald.

-No me mires así. Aunque lo dudes Thaddeus es uno de los mejores en el mercado. Es ese segundo mejor y la persona osada que necesitas, ya que siempre le ha gustado enfrentarse a la mejor.

-Pues ¿Quién es el mejor?

-Pheobe

-¡No!- Gritó Arnold mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Gerald solo le miraba desde su lugar y suspiraba al ver tal reacción.

-Lo siento hermano…

-¿Pheobe?

-Si… por eso te digo que debes buscar una ayuda legal. A esta altura, Pheobe ya debió de ser informada por Wolfgang.

Arnold frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del cantante.

-Eso me intriga… ¿Desde cuándo Wolfgang es tan buena persona?

-Arnold, Wolfgang es todo lo contrario de lo que estábamos acostumbrados o imaginábamos y conocíamos. Él es uno de los mejores amigos que tengo en la actualidad. Eres mi hermano, eso no lo dudes.

Pero por mis ahijados lucharía contra ti. Cecil y Stephen son mi prioridad. No les quiero ver sufrir, ¿Comprendes?- le miro a los ojos y antes de que Arnold dijera algo, respondió el mismo su pregunta- Yo sé que si, por Will.

Por eso te pido, como el amigo… no, el hermano que eres. No les hagas sufrir. He visto toda su vida. Sus siete años; desde antes de nacer he visto su progreso.

Helga sufrió mucho por ti. Y si no cometió alguna estupidez fue por los niños.

Pheobe se levantaba cada día con miedo, pues Helga parecía no tener vida. Hacia todo de forma mecánica que nos asustaba. ¡Se encerraba en ella por horas, que parecía estar muerta sin estarlo realmente!

¿Comprendes hasta qué punto temía Pheobe? Y por ella fue que empecé a velar el bienestar de Helga… y con ello entendí su sufrimiento. Por las noches lloraba en su habitación y mencionaba tu nombre. Así que no sé exactamente cómo fue que se recuperó a pesar de mis vigilias. Solo supe que una mañana ella empezó a ser la misma y empezó a burlarse de mi peinado y eso hizo que dejara de sentir un peso grande en mis hombros.

Wolfgang llegó después de eso. Llego después de tus padres y abuelos. Y sé que todos protegeríamos a los niños. Y Wolfgang, sería el primero de todos nosotros, como te habrás dado cuenta.

-¿Mis padres también? ¿¡Por qué nadie me informo sobre ello!?

-Arnold, cálmate…

-¿Qué me calme? ¿¡Qué me calme, dices!? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Si me estás diciendo que hasta mi familia sabia sobre ellos y nadie me dijo nada!

-¿¡Y qué hubieras echo!?

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Exacto, Arnold! Te hubieras negado a creer tales cosas y tú, ya estabas enamorado de Amelié por ese entonces.

El que supieras de ellos solo hubiera logrado en ti una reacción de rechazo y Helga hubiera cometido un error del cual se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida. ¡Solo hubieras llegado a matarles!

* * *

><p>Las frases, no, la conversación entera descolocó mucho a Arnold. Tanto que aun en la pensión no dejaba de estar dándole vueltas en la cabeza.<p>

-Todo esto es tan… ¡Imposible!

-¿Qué es imposible?

La pregunta le desconcertó y miró a su hijo Will enfrente de el

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

A pesar de lo vago de la pregunta, Will entendió a que se refería.

-No lo sé con exactitud. Pero puedo confirmarte que la abuela Gertie corrió a hacerte un poco de Chili… no sé qué sea el Chili, pero para que le diera energía debe de ser algo especial.

Arnold solo suspiró.

-Ya entendí…- le dijo para después despeinar el pelo castaño de su hijo- Perdona por preocuparte.

Will movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No hay problema, padre. Solo no entiendo que puede ser tan "Imposible"

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo

-De acuerdo-Dijo muy poco convencido. Pero tenía la seguridad de que no era nada que su padre no pudiera arreglar. Después de todo, él era el adulto más racional que conocía, aparte de su madre. Y por ello no dudo en preguntarle a el sobre su _situación._

-Padre… huumm… ¿Alguna vez te gustó una niña?

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que, creo que me gusta una niña.

-¡Ooh! ¿Cómo? ¿La conoces?

-No, bueno… ¿Cuenta solo de vista?

-Pues, en mi caso así fue…

-¿Si? Es que ya la había visto de lejos, su pelo rubio la hace resaltar mucho en la escuela. Y en especial sus hermoso ojos verdes, es tan amable y tan…

No puedo evitar reírse internamente mientras escuchaba la descripción que hacia Will de la chica de la cual se enamoró.

-… Y su nombre, su nombre la hace aún más ser ese ángel de cabellos dorados que es.

-¿Y cuál es ese nombre que solo un ángel puede tener?

-Cecil… su nombre es Cecil Pataki.

Si Arnold había creído que nada se podía poner peor, acababa de confirmar que las cosas siempre podían ponerse aún más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

Y maldiciendo su suerte se preguntó cómo enfrentaría ahora todos esos retos que la vida le estaba poniendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por la espera, espero pronto actualizar las OVAS y terminar el siguiente episodio.<strong>


	13. Decisión de abogado

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Agradezco a todos la espera. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Rocket Brothers. Espero y sea de su agrado. Disfruten. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13 Decisión de abogado…<strong>

Cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas ya se encontraba esperando alguien por él.

-Hola, Arnold. Es bueno verte por aquí.

-¿Nadine?

-Así es, Arnold. Pero pasa y sígueme, Thaddeus está esperando por ti.

-¿Gracias? Pero… es algo raro verte trabajar para Curly.

-De hecho, Arnold, trabajo para Rhonda. Sheena anda en su luna de miel. Así que por el momento cubro su puesto.

-¿Sheena se casó? ¿Con quién? Espera… si trabajas para Rhonda ¿Qué haces exactamente aquí?

-¿No lo sabes? Bueno, tomando en cuenta que llevas poco tiempo en Hillwood es de esperar que sea así- A pesar del tiempo, Arnold pensó que Nadine no había cambiado nada, siguiendo siendo una chica fácil de tratar y eso lo agradecía- Sheena se casó con Eugine. La ceremonia fue muy intima. Ninguno de los que asistimos al evento estaba informado de que tú estabas ya en Hillwood, si no fuese por Lila, aun estaríamos sin saberlo.

-Ya veo.

-Y con respecto a lo de Rhonda. Pues ella no confiaba en nadie más para cuidar de lo que es de ella. Ya sabes, te enamoras y solo piensas en monopolizar a esa persona.

-¿¡Que!?-Gritó Arnold, mientras veía como Nadine le ofrecía una sonrisa y le abría la puerta de lo que suponía era el despacho principal del buffet al cual había asistido.

-Thaddeus, aquí te traído a Arnold. ¿Quieres que traiga café o té?- Curly solo sonrió

-Té, Nadine. Toma en cuenta que Arnold es ahora también Ingles.

Una vez que se fue Nadine, Thaddeus se paró de su asiento, rodeo el escritorio y abrazó a Arnold.

-Es bueno verte- le dijo mientras sonreía- Toma asiento.

Arnold se instaló y no pudo evitar mirar el elegante despacho con sus muebles de madera y sus sillas de diseñador. Pero lo que más le asombró era la sonrisa en el rostro de Thaddeus, no su inmaculado traje, su pelo bien peinado o el hecho de notar el aroma de un perfume de marca, si no la sonrisa que demostraba que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Cuando ambos tomaron su respectivo lugar Arnold habló:

-Me comentó Nadine que está aquí a pedido de Rhonda.

-Si, Rhonda se puso un poco pesada cuando le dije que contrataría a una nueva asistente. Así que permití hacer su voluntad. Como abogado se cuales peleas dar y cuáles no. Y tu muy bien sabes que mi esposa es de cuidado- Si Arnold estuviera bebiendo en ese momento algo, era seguro que hubiera escupido el contenido por la impresión que le dio la noticia. Al verle así, Thaddeus solo rió.

-Si, sigue siendo divertido ver la sorpresa en el rostro de todos. Pero bueno…-Prosiguió para restar importancia al tema de su matrimonio y empezar a ponerse serio…-¿A qué debo realmente tu visita, Arnold?

-Gerald fue el que me dio tu contacto, me dijo que tú eras el hombre que necesito.

Los ojos de Thaddeus brillaron con una determinación que a Arnold le dio miedo

-¿Así que Gerald?- Dijo sonriendo- ¿y eso se debe ha?

-Necesito que seas mi representante legal sobre la patria protestad de mis hijos con Helga…-De repente Thaddeus empezó a reír maniáticamente como hacía de pequeño.

-¡Ya es el momento! ¡La hora ha llegado!...- se aclaró un poco la garganta y volvió a su tono profesional mientras abría una gaveta de su escritorio y sacaba de este una carpeta con aros de dos pulgadas- No te preocupes, Arnold. ¡Llevo años esperando este momento!

Si Arnold no salió corriendo de ahí fue porque en ese instante llegó Nadine con dos tazas, una tetera con agua caliente, una caja oscura que contenía sobres con distintos tipos de té, mas aparte unos contenedores con leche, azúcar y jugo de limón.

-¡Oh!- Dijo con dulzura en su habla- Veo que ya sacó la carpeta.

-Nadine…

-¿Si, Arnold?

-¿Debo salir corriendo?

-No, no sucede nada. Lo que pasa es que en esa carpeta se encuentra la investigación de tu caso. Thaddeus lleva siete años acumulando la información necesaria para poder ayudarte.

-¿Siete años? No entiendo ¿Cómo sabría el que necesitaría de su ayuda?

-¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Él nunca lo hubiera imaginado así! Pero cuando se trata de vencer a Pheobe se pone muy competitivo.

Una vez que Nadine dejó la bandeja en una esquina del escritorio, cerca de ambos hombres, se retiró del lugar.

Cuando Arnold volvió a poner su atención en Thaddeus este se encontraba ya preparando su taza de té.

-¿Y exactamente qué quieres?

-¿Perdón?

-En tu posición como padre.

-No lo sé. Por eso vine a verte. Lo único claro es que quiero que ellos tengan mi apellido.

-Eso será sencillo. Pero te recomiendo que pelees también días de visitas. Ya sabes, para recuperar tiempo perdido.

-Estaría bien, aun que he de admitir que no se bien como actuar, mis hijos me desconocen por completo. No sé si ellos saben de mi existencia…

-¿No les has visto?

-No… bueno, solo a uno, cuando llegué. Pero en ese momento no sabía que era mi hijo. Además, ahora recuerdo que Gerald y mi madre, no me permitieron acercarme a él.

Thaddeus frunció el seño.

-¿Sabes que con esa información podíamos pelear su patria protestar?

Arnold se extrañó. No dijo nada, pero contemplaba que en los pensamientos de Curly las cosas se desarrollaban de forma rápida y contundente.

-Me gustaría, pero sé muy dentro de mí que Helga es buena madre.

-Aun y con tu nueva vida, sigues amándola inconscientemente- Pensó Thaddeus, pues Arnold mostró la sombra del amor en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, Arnold. Haré lo necesario. En unos días más necesito que me envíes copias de los ingresos y egresos que tengas. Cuentas bancarias y deudas que tengas.

-¿Mis datos económicos? ¿Por qué?

-Conociendo a Pheobe será capaz de utilizar cualquier dato en tu contra. Sus medios de información en ese ámbito son más precisos que los míos y por ello te pido que seas sincero conmigo con todo lo que te pida, pregunte…

Durante toda su visita, Arnold trató de comprender con detalle lo que estaba pasando. También tomaba en cuenta lo que podía pasar, pues, aun que Amelié le apoyara y fuera ella la que le impulsó a visitar a Thaddeus, algo le hacía tener sus dudas, sin saber que ese algo no era otra cosa más que el instante en que la mujer que había jurado amarle eternamente, alistaba sus maletas y en silencio abandonaba la pensión en la que llevaba poco tiempo viviendo.

Dejando atrás de ella eso qué más le dolía… su único hijo.

Amelié ya había hablado con su abogado vía telefónica. Le había explicado la situación y él había empezado a alistar todo lo necesario para qué su hijo tuviera acceso a la herencia que le correspondía por ser el último heredero de la casa Hartwick.

16° Vizconde de la casa Hartwick por apellido. Y todo esto era desconocido por Arnold. Amelié realmente pertenecía a la nobleza. Su marido era el heredero de la casa Hartwick.

Se conocieron en la universidad, cuando los padres de Charles habían ido a inaugurar un edificio que en un futuro cercano seria la facultad de Biología.

Ese día, Charles se había alejado de sus progenitores y husmeando encontró a Amelié en una de las bancas escolares, mirando a la nada. Ella llevaba quieta, perdida en sus pensamientos desde hacía un rato. ¿La razón? El ultimo abuelo que tenía (Pues sus padres perecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando irían a recogerla a ella, a la edad de 10 años), había perecido después de llevar luchando por su vida desde ese trágico 11 de Marzo en España.

Charles al verla, no dudo en acercársele, él siempre le decía que fue amor a primera vista, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse apenada, pues había derramado lágrimas tan solo al ver sus ojos azules.

Desde ese día Charles aparecía seguido en la facultada de Medicina a la cual pertenecía. Tiempo después, habían empezado a andar juntos.

El día que aceptó ser esposa de Charles, él como si del clima se tratase, le soltó toda la cháchara de la nobleza a la cual pertenecía.

Amelié tuvo miedo, pues no sabía nada de la situación económica y social que tenia Charles. Y cuando conoció por fin a sus suegros, fue uno de los días más desastrosos en su vida.

La habían tratado con indiferencia y en su momento a solas, su suegra, le había exigido que dejara a Charles. Al principio había soportado las palabras de desprecio y arrogancia que le dedicaba, hasta que simplemente, explotó.

Le había gritado a su suegra cuanto amaba a Charles y que ella se alejaría de él solo cuando Charles le pidiera que lo hiciera.

Y con ello, había superado el último obstáculo para comenzar a ser feliz a lado de Charles y ser aceptada en la familia Hartwick.

Se habían casado al poco tiempo después de eso, y meses después de la boda, anunciaba con alegría el embarazo que tenia.

Todo parecía perfecto, hasta esa mañana donde en las noticia se enteró del accidente aéreo donde pereció su marido, sus suegros y distintos criados que viajaban con ellos.

Habían ido a una inauguración de un viñedo en Verona, y ella se quedo a cuidar a William, que había enfermado de una gripa fuerte con fiebre alta. Al encontrarse en la casa grande, con otros criados, la ama de llaves pudo ayudarla con los preparativos necesarios dentro de la casa y guardar luto. Leandro le había apoyado con el traslado de los cuerpos y el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el velatorio de los mismos, la preparación de las urnas en el santuario familiar y el informar a los nobles su asistencia al entierro de estos mismos.

Tenía que cumplir como la Hartwick que era, y por ello asistió al entierro junto a su hijo de un año ya repuesto. Soporto con una fuerza que nunca creyó que tuviera, los pésames y las palabras de consuelo, y después…

Después escuchaba el testamento donde su hijo se convertía en el heredero universal de las tierras, las fabricas de vino y perfume y las cadenas hoteleras y parque de atracciones que le pertenecía a los Hartwick dentro y fuera del país y a ella, la volvía la representante legal, tutora y también le dejaban una cantidad exorbitante de ingreso.

¿Qué podía saber sobre negocio una simple doctora?

Y fue que Leandro, al verla aun tan perdida, le ayudo a crear una asociación que ayudaba a jóvenes inteligentes de casos recursos en el país para que con el tiempo pudieran trabajar y ayudarle a ella cada uno de los lugares en los que se necesite un líder, que le represente. Claro que estos jóvenes deben demostrar ser sumamente competentes.

Con su dinero, empezó a construir un hospital elegante con la mejor tecnología en el mercado, donde atendía a la gente de alta y baja sociedad y le cobraban lo justo a cada uno.

Fue tanta su fama entre los médicos, que muchos deseaban trabajar en el hospital, pues no existía en Inglaterra otro hospital que tuviera equipo necesario para investigaciones como aquel. Muchos de los mejores doctores, residentes y enfermeras del país pedían por lo menos un tiempo de ejercer su profesión en dicho hospital y solo aquellos buenos en su área, habían recibido la invitación de pertenecer a dicho lugar el tiempo que ellos quisieran.

Amelié daba sus rondas por las noches, veía como se manejaba el equipo y notaba el trato de la gente dentro del mismo. Muy poco sabían que ella era la dueña del lugar, así que con mayor discreción podía hacer las investigaciones necesarias que quisiera del lugar.

En una de sus guardias, había conocido a Arnold. Él le sonrió, ella regresó la sonrisa y con ello inicio una relación de amistad, respeto y cariño mas nunca de un amor, al menos de parte de Amelié, pues en su corazón nadie podría remplazar a su amado Charles.

Ella nunca le mencionó a él la fortuna que rondaba alrededor de ella y su hijo y así, Arnold le amó y le había pedido matrimonio.

Por ello, sabía que Arnold cuidaría bien a William y le especificó a Leandro que deseaba que Arnold pudiera manejar la fortuna de su hijo hasta que este fuese apto para hacerlo, y también dejarle el control total del hospital que le pertenecía a ella, pues conociendo a la familia de Arnold supo que estaría en muy buenas manos y por ello no permitiría el divorcio y no aceptaría nunca uno.

Pero su hijo fue otra historia. Aun que Arnold no supiera el por qué lo hizo, William sería el único del cual se despediría y por eso el día anterior la había pasado con él, le había dejado en su cuarto cartas, diarios, fotos y copia del testamento y los números de los abogados en Inglaterra. Sabía que su hijo trataría de buscarla pero que con el tiempo comprendería su situación. Y por ello, estando ya en el avión, solo sonreía sinceramente, pues sabía que todo estaría bien y así ella podría morir… pacíficamente, o todo lo pacifico que podía tener esa enfermedad que la agraviaba. William no perdería sus derechos y el hospital tendría un buen dueño. Y eso la tranquilizaba.

-Es triste, ¿No es así Charles?- y sonrió para dormir el tiempo que fuese necesario.


	14. Tortuga

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Rocket Brothers. Espero y sea de su agrado. Disfruten. :3**

**Perdonen a todos la espera, responsabilidades aquí, responsabilidades allá. Un poco más y me falta ya ser mujer casada y con hijos. Crecer no es lo mio, definitivamente xDD **

**Siento que el tiempo se me escapa de las manos. Pero aquí seguimos.**

**Gracias por todo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14 Tortuga.<strong>

El sol no tardaba en desaparecer en el oeste de Hillwood. Muchos de los chicos que se habían pasado jugando, se retiraban a sus hogares. Algunos acompañados de alguno de sus padres, otros en grupo.

Pero, en los columpios del parque, había un chico que no tenía mucha prisa en irse de ahí. Se dedicaba a columpiarse despacio, mientras miraba el suelo. Su vestimenta era muy curiosa para un niño de su edad. Lo que llamaba la atención de ello, no era su pantalón deslavado, o sus tenis negros, si no su playera negra estampada con la imagen de una pareja vestida del siglo XVIII. A su espalda uno podia leer:

"**In vain have I struggled**. _En vano he luchado._

**It will not do. ** _No quiero hacerlo más._

**My feelings will not be repressed…" ** _Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse._

Y así parecía ser, sus sentimientos ya no podían ser contenidos, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo no entendía cómo sacarlos.

Solo existía en su mente preguntas que, aunque tenían respuesta, no sabía cómo aceptarlas.

-Mr. Darcy…- William estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que, el escuchar esa voz suave, armoniosa, acompañada del chillido de las cadenas de un columpio, logró sacarlo de su sufrimiento interno.

Cuando volteo a su lado, notó que la persona que estaba sentada no era otra más que Cecil.

La pequeña rubia, iba con un pantalón que dejaba al descubierto parte de su piel, cerca de los tobillos. Su calzado constaba de un par de tenis negros con franjas rojas, su blusa era de un azul rey y encima de ella una sudadera gris. Su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, cubierto por una gorra de los Yankees. En el suelo, notó William, se encontraba una mochila deportiva.

William se quedo ido al contemplar sus ojos verdes, que reflejaban con intensidad la luz del atardecer en ese momento.

-Tu espalda, tiene parte de la declaración de Mr. Darcy a Elizabeth, ¿No es así?

-Si… así es- El pequeño apenas podía contestar a la rubia. Especialmente si esta le sonreía de la forma en que en ese momento lo hacía.

-Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… bueno, yo…

-¿Aja?

-Solo, no quiero regresar a casa. Nadie me espera ahí.

-¿Nadie? ¿Seguro?

-Bueno… tal vez mi padrastro y su familia- Dijo el pequeño mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡Aaah! Entonces si te espera alguien.

Al escuchar tales palabras, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos azules. El único pensar en su cabeza era que sus padres habían muerto y le habían dejado. No tenía más familia que la de su padrastro. Y aun así se sentía un intruso en la felicidad de ese hombre que cada que le dice hijo, lo hace con una sonrisa y un orgullo que era reflejado en esos ojos verdes, como los de esa niña que le miraba en ese momento y le sonreía sutilmente.

-Ellos debieron de amarte mucho…-Dijo mientras se levantaba del columpio y abrazaba al chico- No llores… no llores. Aún hay alguien que te espera, aun que no sean de sangre, el decidió estar ahí para ti. Él y toda su familia.

William solo se dejo abrazar. Cuando Cecil vio que se tranquilizó, la pequeña se presento a él.

-Mi nombre es Eleonor… Eleonor Cecil Pataki. En mi casa todos me dicen Cecil…Pero la verdad, prefiero Eleonor. Hace mucho que nadie me llama así

-Yo soy William… Terrence William Hartwick.

-¡Y yo que me quejaba al creer que mi madre era una mujer romántica cuando me puso mi nombre!- El comentario hizo que William sonriera, pues él pensaba lo mismo acerca de sus nombres.

-Todos me llaman Will, y la verdad, lo prefiero a que me digan Terry.

-¿Enserio? Me gusta más como suena Terry.

El comentario logró sonrojarlo. Y cuando iba agregar algo, escucho la voz de una mujer que llamaba a Cecil. La pequeña, al notar que ya habían llegado por ella, recogió su mochila.

-Tengo que irme, han llegado por mi- Dijo mientras señalaba un coche azul y detrás de este una mujer rubia que esperaba a que se acercara la pequeña a ellos.

-Espero… espero y podamos vernos de nuevo.

-¡Claro, Terry! Ahora somos amigos, ¿No? Cuídate.

-También tú.

-Y Terry… -Le dijo mientras le dejaba un beso en su cachete- Regresa a casa…- Le sonrió y salió corriendo para subirse al coche azul junto a su madre.

Después de verla desaparecer, William se encaminó a la pensión, al entrar, Stella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-¡Oh, querido! Qué bueno que llegas. Arnold, tu padre, salió a buscarte junto a tu abuelo. ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados…

Al ver la sinceridad en Stella, William no pudo evitar el llorar.

-¡Buaaah! ¡Perdón, perdón! Es que solamente… yo…

-¡Ssh, tranquilo!- le dijo limpiándole sus lagrimas- lo sabemos. Anda, sube a asearte, mientras les aviso que ya estás aquí, ¿De acuerdo? Y baja a cenar, ya que solo nos faltabas tú para empezar.

Arnold y Miles regresaron a la pensión media hora después. Cuando vieron a William ambos le abrazaron.

-Me tenia preocupado-hablo primero Arnold- Debería castigarte por ello, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Perdón…

-No importa, solo… solo no me dejes tú también, ¿Quieres?

Y esa petición, fue suficiente para que dentro del corazón del pequeño William, encontrara el bálsamo que desde hace poco, le pedía a gritos.

En casa durante la cena, Cecil platicó a su familia su encuentro con su ahora, amigo Terry.

-Fue extraño…-Mencionó Cecil- Encontrar en el parque a alguien con las palabras de Jane Austen a su espalda… ¡Más tratándose de Orgullo y Prejuicio!

-Ni que fuera sorprendente…- Siseo Stephen mientras masacraba con el tenedor su pedazo de carne y trataba en balde cortar con el cuchillo-Esta carne aún está viva, ¡Lo juro por mi hurón!

-Stephen-Hablo Helga para llamar su atención- Tú no tienes un hurón y así no se corta la carne.

-Cierto-le daba la razón a su madre el pequeño- Pero Pá Wolfgang me prometió uno.

Helga volteó a ver a Wolfgang con una mirada que le indicaba que estaba en serios problemas.

Cecil solo suspiró pues comprendió que su hermano le había quitado el protagónico esa noche con su deseo innato de poseer un hurón. Esa discusión se llevaba a cabo desde hacía un mes.

Stephen quería un hurón y a ella nunca le habían preguntado su opinión, pero ¿Quién podría entender que ella deseaba una tortuga? Pero no cualquier tortuga, si no una Geochelone Sulcata.

-¿Y que mas paso, querida?- Fue Pheobe la que continuo escuchando a la pequeña, Cecil agradecía el tener a sus tíos a su lado en momentos así.

-Me platicó que su madre le dejo con su padrastro y eso le destrozó.

-Eso es muy triste- Pronuncio Gerald mientras veía de reojo como Helga y Wolfgang seguían discutiendo acerca del hurón que aún no vivía en esa casa.

-Lo es… pero él sabe que tiene a su padrastro y a la familia de él. Y también sabe que me tiene a mí. Aun que su nombre sea muy extraño. Terrence… Terrence William Hartwick.

Pheobe dejó caer su tenedor en el plato, haciendo el sonido del choque silenciar a Helga y Wolofgang en el acto. Cuando voltearon a ver a la asiática, comprendieron que algo no andaba bien. Especialmente si nadie decía nada.

Helga fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Cecil, querida. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé… La tía Pheobe de repente se puso pálida cuando le mencioné el nombre de mi amigo William

Stephen al escuchar el nombre, frunció el seño. Cecil notó la reacción de su hermano logrando que se molestara ella con él.

-¿Qué?

-Cecil…creo que es mejor que no entables ninguna relación con él.-Pronuncio con un poco de delicadeza, para que Cecil no lo tomara mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Si, Pheobe. ¿Por qué?-Preguntó el cantante, sospechando la respuesta.

-Él, bueno… tu amigo William, es hijo de tu padre.

Silencio total. Nadie mencionó nada y al mismo tiempo cada uno pensaba algo. Helga entendió lo cerca que pudo estar de nuevo frente a Arnold.

-Pero… pero…

-Cecil, entiende-Dijo Stephen

-¡No! ¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué no puedo ser su amiga? Que tengamos el mismo padre no nos hace enemigos, y ni eso… ¡Terry no es un Shortman! ¡El es un Hartwick!- Explotó mientras se levantaba de la mesa- Y para que lo sepan, ¡Yo no quiero un tonto hurón! ¡Quiero una Geochelone Sulcata!- Y se fue directo a su habitación, dejando a los demás sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Pheobe… ¿Es necesario? Ellos no tienen la culpa.

-No, no lo es. Pero aun debemos esperar a que Arnold contacte conmigo.

-Y Pheobe…

-¿Si, Helga?

-¿Qué es una Geoche…?

-¿Geochelone Sulcata?

-¿Sí?

-Es una tortuga, Helga. Es una tortuga africana, y la tercera más grande del mundo…


	15. Último día de clases

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Rocket Brothers. Espero y sea de su agrado. Disfruten. :3**

**Perdonen a todos la espera, responsabilidades aquí, responsabilidades allá. Un poco más y me falta ya ser mujer casada y con hijos. Crecer no es lo mio, definitivamente xDD **

**Siento que el tiempo se me escapa de las manos. Pero aquí seguimos.**

**Gracias por todo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Último día de clases.<strong>

Esa noche, William no durmió mucho, la decisión la tomó después de la cena, mientras se había acostado en su ahora cama y mientras veía las estrellas detrás del vidrio del techo. La vieja habitación de su padre, ahora le pertenecía.

El no dormir se debía a que decidió leer cada uno de los papeles que su madre le dejo en la caja que ahora tomaba como "el legado de mamá".

Su contenido era variado, entre folders, fotos, llaves y más papeles sueltos.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, había terminado de revisar todos los documentos y entre ellos encontró una copia de un testamento con el sello azul y otro resaltado. Lo poco que pudo en tender en el , era el hecho de él se había convertido en dueño de un Vizcondado… ya que al parecer desde que nació el se había convertido en un Vizconde.

Un Vizconde…

Ni siquiera sabía que era eso, ¡Solo era un niño de 10 años!

Por tal motivo creyó conveniente el preguntar en casa a la mañana siguiente y también para que pueda llamar con el señor Leandro para saber cómo proceder. Después de eso, se acomodó en la cama y durmió lo mejor que podía, pues tenía que ir a la escuela aún.

Ese día seria el ultimo de clases y no quería perdérselo, pues deseaba ver a Cecil en la escuela.

Lo tenía todo planeado:

Acercarse, saludar e invitarle a tomar un helado saliendo de clase. El plan era perfecto.

Solo no contó que unas horas después el levantarse fuese la proeza más grande en su corta vida, con los ojos un poco marcados el desvelo de la noche anterior.

-Te vez muy mal, Will- le dijo Stella cuando le dejaba una pila de Hotcakes frente a él, una vez se sentó en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Lo sé abuela. Lo que pasa es que me dedique a leer lo que me dejó mi madre

-Solo no olvides lo importante, mi pequeño Kimba

-¿Qué, Abuela?

-Que nosotros también te amamos- William se sonrojo y bajito le contestó que él nunca olvidaría eso.

-Lo sé abuelo… ya lo sé

-Ese es mi niño- Dijo Stella mientras seguía preparando el desayuno.

Minutos después Arnold y Miles bajaron a la cocina. Ambos con caras parecidas a las del pequeño William

-Buenos días- Dijo primero Miles seguido de Arnold. Stella al verles, no dudo en preguntarle a su marido como habían amanecido los viejos Phill y Gertie.

-Aún respiran, pero ya no quieren salir de la cama. Durmieron abrazados

Stella al escuchar se le aguaron los ojos y el pequeño William entristeció un poco. La noche anterior había subido a verles y la abuela Gertie le pidió el favor de que protegiera un paquete que hacía años le había llegado de parte de su padre Arnold.

"No debes entregarlo hasta que él recupere lo perdido…"

No entendía muy bien que era lo perdido, así que en su momento le preguntaría a su padre para que el sepa muy bien en qué momento ceder el paquete. Por lo pronto siguió comiendo.

-¡Oh, Miles! ¿No será que…?

-Eso creo querida…

-Arnold se quedo con ellos toda la noche y estoy seguro que no durmieron mucho. En un rato más subiremos para estar a su lado.

-Me han pedido ver a Helga y los niños- Pronunció de repente Arnold.

Miles y Stella voltearon a verle. William de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para observarles, sin saber ci era un buen momento para decirles el detalle de que era un Vizconde… y especialmente saber que era eso.

-Después del medio día no estaré en la casa. Y es seguro que no llegue hasta mañana. Así Helga y los niños pueden venir a verlos. – Tomó un plato y se sirvió Salchichas y panqueques.

-Arnold…-Hablo Stella- ¿Estás seguro?

-Si, madre-Le contestó lo más sereno posible mientras le miraba a los ojos- Ellos ya se despidieron de mi. Y me pidieron que le avisara a Helga y a sus hijos. Sé que Helga no quiere verme y es la primera vez que me piden algo así, no seré egoísta con ellos, no después de haberme dado tantos años de su vida. Y la verdad, yo no quiero que Helga me vea… no ahora

Stella entendía… Después de la partida de Amelié, Arnold no había podido desahogarse con respecto a eso, y ahora con respecto a los de sus abuelos. Solo asintió y salió de la cocina para poder comunicarse con la rubia.

Arnold empezó a comer su desayuno y Miles se sirvió el suyo. Cuando el ultimo se sentó a la mesa William creyó conveniente el aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Qué es un Vizconde?

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Arnold.

-No sé que es, pero necesito saberlo.

Arnold solo sonrió, pero fue Miles quien se le adelantó a Arnold para contestar a William

-Es una persona que pertenece a la nobleza de un país en concreto. Su titulo es inferior al de un Conde pero superior al de un Barón. Un Vizconde puede convertirse en Conde, Márquez o Duque si alguno de los parientes lejanos a ellos no tuviera descendientes varones. Actualmente en algunos casos el titulo es solo honorifico.

-¿Aaah? ¿Quiere decir que un Vizconde es pariente de la realeza?

-Así es…-Habló por fin Arnold.- Un Vizconde es un noble. Aquí en Estados Unidos no existen. Pero en Inglaterra aún están vigentes los títulos.

-No sabía que aún los usaran… ¿Entonces el titulo solo es vigente en Inglaterra? Para mí los únicos nobles eran la Reina y sus nietos.

-No solo están ellos. Y si, en Inglaterra son vigentes… pero en otros lugares respetan el titulo. Espero y con esto se aclaren tus dudas.-Dijo Miles

-Creo que sí, abuelo. Gracias… y ¿Padre?

-¿Si, Will?

-Necesitamos hablar con el Señor Leandro.

-¿Leandro?- Dijo extrañado Arnold

-El abogado de la familia, el necesita explicarnos varias cosas, entre ellas el titulo que me corresponde

Arnold se atoró con el café que en ese momento estaba tomando.

-¿Qué? ¿Perdon?

-Lo que sucede es que al parecer soy unVizconde. El señor Leandro, según los documentos y la carta que me dejo mamá, nos explicaría el asunto de los Hartwick y su Vizcon.. Vizcon…

-Vizcondado-Le ayudo a su nieto Miles.

-Gracias abuelo. El señor Leandro nos ayudara y explicará con todo detalle el asunto de los Hartwick ya que al parecer eran nobles…

-Will… no sé cómo contactar contactar con Leandro.

-¡Oh. No te preocupes! Mamá me dejó todo lo necesario para que podamos contactarlo. Solo espera, bajaré los documentos que mamá me dejó.

William se paró de la mesa y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Arnold solo se pasaba una mano por su pelo y por un momento soltó el aire que había estado deteniendo sin darse cuenta.

-¡Diablos!- dijo después de un rato- ¿Ahora qué voy hacer con esto?

-Enfretarlo…-Dijo con calma su padre- Aun que he de admitir que es una sorpresa saber que te casaste con un noble.

-Papá… Amelié no me había comentado nada.

-Eso noto. William tampoco sabía del asunto. Por los visto ahora los Shortman somos parte de la nobleza británica.

-Te recuerdo que William es un Hartwick y no un Shotman.

-De hecho, Arnold, William es un Harwick-Shotman ahora. Me habías platicado que estaban ya en tramite la adopción completa ahora que Amelié no está.

-Si. Thaddeus me está ayudando con eso.

-Bueno, pues creo que será mejor que le digas acerca de esto. Para que no tengan ningún problema.

-¿Puede haberlo?

-Mejor prevenir- Dijo mientras se encogía en los hombros en un movimiento rápido para así dar más enfatiz a sus palabras- Nunca sabes que puede suceder. Pero puedes aclararme algo…

-¿Qué papá?

-Ahora debo llamarte Lord Arnold?

-¡Papá!

-¡Hombre, que no aguantas nada! Ahora sé por qué Helga le gustaba molestarte.

-Imagino. Ahora lo imagino más después de lo que me dijeron los abuelos, todo eso que he perdido según la abuela.- Contestó mirando su taza de café de forma melancólica.

En ese momento entró William con un folder tipo bolsillo de color azul.

-Aquí tienes, papá- le extendió a Arnold el sobre- Espero y puedas contactar con el señor Leandro. De mientras me voy a la escuela.

William tomó su mochila y se despidió de su padre y su abuelo. Al dirigirse a la puerta se topó con Stella quien al ver que ya se iba a la escuela, le abrazó y dio un beso en los cabellos.

Momentos después tomaba el autobús escolar para comenzar, sin saberlo, su ultimo día escolar en Hillwood durante las vacaciones de verano.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la demora, espero actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo, si no igual les deseo felices fiestas! :3<strong>


	16. Corteo

**Historia basada en la serie de Nickelodeon Oye Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, nada es mío, excepto la idea de esta loca historia xDD**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Rocket Brothers. Espero y sea de su agrado. Disfruten. :3**

**¡Perdón! Sé que no tengo justificación, pero muchos han de comprender lo que es ser adulto… y si no, no se preocupen, van por el camino correcto xDD**

**Siento que el tiempo se me escapa de las manos. Pero aquí seguimos.**

**¡Gracias por todo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16 Corteo<strong>

Ese día fue uno de los más difíciles de su vida.

El primero en irse fue el viejo Phil. Y sus últimas palabras fueron simples pero significativas para la mujer con la que había compartido su vida.

**"_Te estaré esperando, te amo mi querida galletita"_**

Y su amiga del alma solo le sonrió y siguió a su lado a pesar de que su esposo ya había dejado de respirar. Y ella, la escritora, solo lloraba en silencio.

Al final, Gertie le sonrió y se despidió, de la manera que Helga menos esperaba de ella.

-Mi querida niña, tu siempre serás para mí, la mujer Shortman de esta casa. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi nieto. Te agradezco por permitirnos vivir junto a nuestros bisnietos. Pero Helga, no todo es como te lo habías imaginado. Quiero que vivas tu vida, pequeña, vívela sin arrepentimientos y permítete de nueva formas el amar. Y recuerda… Eleonor, querida. La guerra continua y en tus manos está el llevar al batallón a la victoria.

Y con ello, Gertie Shortman cerró sus ojos para siempre y al hacerlo Helga se permitió el gritar de dolor, porque ellos eran la familia que siempre quiso y la aceptaron mucho antes de que Arnold lo hiciera.

Miles y Stella habían subido al escucharla gritar. Y por primera vez, aun en su dolor, Helga vio la desesperación en el rostro de Miles Shortman.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- Pregunto el hombre mientras se acercaba a la cama y se dejaba caer en el suelo, sin recibir respuesta alguna- Por favor… -Las lagrimas empezaban a notarse en los ojos del rubio- Les amo…

Y con esas palabras Miles Shortman lloró mientras su rostro era cubierto por la cama y en sus manos tomaba la ya fría de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Stella se acerco a él y solo le acariciaba la espalda, dejándole ser, pues comprendía lo el haber perdido ya a esas dos personas.

Fue en ese momento que Helga decidió dejar el cuarto y bajar a ver a sus hijos. Cuando lo hizo, de los gemelos el que se acercó fue Stephen.

-¿Ya partieron?- Pregunto con su pequeña vocecita rota.

-Así es…- le respondió mientras buscaba a su hija con la mirada.

Cecil, se encontraba mirando la ventana.

De repente, sin más, salió corriendo, pasando de lado de ellos. Por un momento Helga no supo qué, y cuando pensaba seguirla, notó al llegar la puerta que la pequeña había decidió llorar en los brazos de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, que al escuchar lo que su hija le decía se llenaban de lagrimas y brotaban dejando el rastro de ellas en sus cachetes.

Su hijo había llegado a su lado y al ver la escena salía con el enojo en su rostro. Helga intentó detenerlo pero no actuó con rapidez.

-¡Deja a mi hermana, "Ganso" Hartwick!

William, se sorprendió por el insulto del niño, pero no dijo nada y seguía abrazando a la rubia.

Stephen al ver que fue ignorado completamente por el ingles, jaló de un brazo a su hermana y la dirigió a la casa. William iba a protestar, pero en ese momento Cecil, se deshizo del agarre de su hermano y volvió a donde estaba él para tomarle de la mano y encaminarlo a la casa.

-El no entrará ahí- Dijo Stephen impidiendo que atravesaran por la puerta. Pero no conto con que Helga le hiciera a un lado.

-Stephen… escúchame atentamente. Él, vive aquí. Esta también es su casa… y ahora no es el momento, ¿Entiendes? Los viejos acaban de morir… Después… Después puedes alegar lo que quieras, pero no hoy, no este día… ¿De acuerdo?

Stephen no dijo nada y simplemente entro a la pensión dejando a los otros atrás.

-Gracias, señora Pataki

Helga no le dirigió la mirada

-De nada, niño.

-William… mi nombre es William T. Hartwick. Pero todos me dicen Will.

Helga no pudo evitar reír ante la forma de presentarse del niño.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó extrañada Cecil a su madre, con su voz cortada por el llanto.

-No, nada… solo recordé viejos tiempos. –Le contesto a su hija, y después volteaba a ver a Will por primera vez y lo viboreaba de pies a cabeza-Vaya… sí que eres guapo.- Le dijo- imagino tienes admiradoras, mas con tu acento.

William solo se sonrojo. Era cierto, tenía un pequeño grupo de chicas que parecieren suspiraban cuando el pasaba a su lado.

Al ver el sonrojo en el niño, no dijo más y se dirigió dentro de la pensión.

Terry, tomó la mano de Cecil y se encamino detrás de Helga. Una vez ahí, soltó la mano de la rubia y subió directo al cuarto de sus bisabuelos adoptivos. De la puerta no pasó, se quedó parado ahí, un rato mientras escuchaba llorar a su abuelo Miles.

Sabía que ellos no vivirán más, lo había notado cuando la noche anterior se habían despedido de él y su padre…

Su padre… no creía que el supiera ya lo que había pasado. Así que con el móvil que le regaló después de esa tarde en que pensó que ya no tenía nadie más que le esperase en casa, le envió un mensaje diciéndole lo sucedido.

Media hora después, y de una plática por mensajes con su padre, bajó de nuevas cuentas a ver a los Pataki´s que estaban en la pensión.

-Señora Pataki- Se dirigió rápidamente a la adulta- Se que no debería pedirle nada. Pero… ¿Podría hacerme un favor? No quiero molestar a los abuelos, pero necesito hablar con ellos…y yo… verá… me da miedo cruzar esa puerta.

Helga le miró extrañada.

-Eres un niño curiosamente valiente. No cualquiera acepta sus miedos y pide ayuda para enfrentarlos. Pero aún no es tiempo de que veas cosas así. Así que no te preocupes, iré por Stella.

La rubia subió al cuarto de los viejos Shortman y cuando bajó, solamente Stella le acompañaba.

Enseguida William se le acercó.

-Abuela… -Y así sin más le entregó su celular para mostrarle su conversación con su padre. Stella solo lo leyó y frunció el ceño un poco, para después asentir y miraba donde se encontraba Helga que al verla levantaba una ceja preguntándole así si todo estaba bien, y en respuesta esta le decía que no había ningún problema moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Contéstale que sin falta mañana lo quiero en el cementerio.-Le dijo en susurro- Y también que necesito hablar con él, que me marque cuando se desocupe- Con eso, volvió a dirigirse al cuarto de sus suegros, mientras esperaban a los peritos correspondientes.

-Ellos no son ni tus abuelos, ni tu padre… Recuérdalo- Stephen, le hablo una vez que Stella se había perdido en el piso de arriba.

-Ellos… son ahora mi familia, niñito…

-No… ellos nunca serán tu familia. No lo serán nunca… tú no eres un Shortman.

- Te equivocas… en todo caso, soy ahora más Shortman que tú, ¿Comprendes?

-¡Nunca serás uno de nosotros!- El grito de Stephen, alerto a Cecil, acercándose a ellos dos.

-¡Ya deja de molestarlos, Phil!

-¡El debe entender lo que realmente es! ¡Deja de defenderlo! ¡Eres mi hermana, por Dios!

-¡Cállate!- Le empujo para que comprendiera su enojo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y Stephen se sintió traicionado.

-¡No me callaré! ¡Por su culpa nuestro padre nunca… nunca…!

-Stephen- Helga le habló antes de que cometiera un error- No digas nada, ¿De acuerdo? Te puedes arrepentir luego… así que no digas nada.

Después del pleito, el día transcurrió en un aire tenso. Los niños fueron los únicos que se permitieron dormir bien a pesar de toda la gente que se fue reuniendo a velar el cuerpo de los viejos Shortman.

Al día siguiente, el cortejo fúnebre fue espectacular por toda la gente que había ido a despedirse de esas dos personas. Las flores blancas iban en abundancias y a pesar de ello, nadie vio a Arnold Shortman en el, nadie, excepto Helga Pataki.

Lo vio a lo lejos, parado, observando cómo enterraban a sus abuelos.

Notó como se secaba las lagrimas y deseaba con su ser acercarse a él y decirle que todo estaría bien. Abrazarlo, dejar que derramara en su hombro las lágrimas que dejaba caer de sus ojos. Deseaba escucharle, saber que le susurraba al viento. Ser la que supiera las últimas palabras que les dedicara a sus abuelos.

Pero no podía… no podía permitirse ser débil ante solamente su presencia.

-Perdóname, Gertie… No sé si pueda perdonarle, no en este momento.

Y así, Phil y Gertie Shortman, fueron despedidos y enterrados por su familia y sus amigos que vivían en Hillwood.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ohh! Juro que me mate pensando en este capítulo y la verdad… no estoy muy a gusto como me quedó.<strong>

**Es difícil, hace mucho que no sé cómo es esto. Y espero que sea así mucho tiempo más.**

**Lo pesado es meter la pelea de los niños. ¿Cómo lograrlo? Espero me saliera bien.**

**He estado trabajando este tiempo en otra historia fuera del mundo de los FanFic y de Hey! Arnold. Espero terminarla.**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
